FIRST SIGHT
by ThAt.rAndOm.wEiRdO
Summary: Annabeth meets Percy for the first time, and quickly falls in love with him, but will Percy fall in love with her just as quickly? This is from an alternate Universe, I think. Because they're not demi-gods here, just simple students. Quite OOC. but I hope you like it. Rated T for some words and some happenings. :D
1. First meeting

**This was a story I made a year back, and its characters where much different from PERCABETH, I changed some of its details so it will go with the flow. So please enjoy! And review! Please do!**

**By the way I have no rights with the book PJO. Rick is awesome, and I am a huge fan of his works. I DON'T OWN PJO or its characters, Rick Riordan does, I just love them. XD**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I saw a man today that caught my eye, I don't know him but I think, I just fell in love with him. I think this is what they call love at first sight. And it's weird for me too, I just can't stop staring at him, at his beautiful sea-green eyes, at his messy jet black hair, and he was wearing a blue cookie monster shirt, **(A/N: it was popular at the time I wrote this story)** and I thought it was cute.

He was laughing with his friends; he had a cute laugh and a beautiful smile. He stood out from their group, maybe because my eyes see only him. It's cheesy I know, but I couldn't help it.

I stood there dumbfounded, staring at them, mostly at him and at my relief they didn't notice me at all.

They entered the school and I followed them, but he got out of my sight in just a millisecond they entered the main doors.

That was the first time I saw him, the boy in that cookie monster shirt.

I saw him again today, he was walking towards the school alone, and he was listening to rock music, Boys, I thought, and shook my head.

I followed him, and yes. I am turning into a stalker. I heard him singing with a low voice, and thanked Apollo for his great voice.

He stopped singing, making the song end. After a while he sang 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield. That kind of proves he has a great voice. It's just that that song is kind of hard to sing, even for a girl.

We came close to the main doors, and I silently followed him in. He entered Mr. Blofis' English class and I went the other way, to Mr. Brunner's Latin class. Later that day I saw him again, in the cafeteria, he was sitting at a table near the window with the same guys I saw him with, laughing and conversing.

After the school bell rang, I saw him again; he was packing his books in his locker. Slammed the door shut, and walked toward the pool.

As the stalker that I am, and I was curious enough, I followed him to the pool. When I entered, he was nowhere in sight. I turned around and walked to the door. I heard a door open and turned around to see who it was. It was him, the boy in the blue shirt, and he was now in a pair of blue swimming trunks.

He had six pack abs, and a toned body, and if you're asking if he's hot, YES! He is! I hid behind the bench and watched him swim. He wasn't just good, he was awesome. He got out the pool from the other end. Did you know that wet looks are just freaking awesome, I mean he totally looks great.

Before he could catch me watching him swim, I went out my way and left the school.

* * *

I bumped into him today, literally, he was looking the other way, and so was I.

He picked the things I dropped, then he looked up at me and smiled, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" then gave my things.

He held out his hand and said "Percy Jackson."

I took his hand and introduced myself. "Annabeth Chase."

He flashed me a grin, and said, "Nice meeting you, and again sorry".

He left, looked again and waved goodbye. He made my heart jump in excruciating joy. I walked away, my face all red.

I smiled and giggled, and I felt like I was going to be crazy. I slapped myself to stop from blushing. DAMN, I am getting crazier by the second.

But I am so looking forward for school tomorrow, not just for the lectures but also for the boy in blue named Percy Jackson.

I saw him today at the cafeteria, and to my surprise he greeted me when my friend and I walked pass him and his friends' table, he smiled at me and called my name.

When he called my name, I feel like I'm floating on air, and yeah, I like the way he says my name.

I smiled and waved before I walked away to sit at our table.

* * *

Later that day, I saw him walking towards the main doors and I wonder if he'll notice me. So I called his name to get his attention, he looked back and smiled. I guess he saw me after all; he waved at me and stood there, hands in his pockets, wind blowing his hair and his extraordinary sea-green eyes searing through my body. He waited for me to get there, before he continued to walk with me.

"Hey, Annabeth!" he said gleefully.

"Hello Percy!" I beamed him a smile, and continued walking, with him beside me.

"So… I've been wanting to ask you… if it's ok with you, though," he asked sheepishly.

"Go on. Shoot." I said.

"Uh… Does this shirt make me look fat?" he asked. I stifled a laugh.

"No, no. Not at all!" then I burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry!" I said between laughs.

Hey! Give me a break! I didn't expect him to ask me that!

"Ok. That was nice, I like laugh by the way." He said, and DARN he made me blush! And I don't blush, just occasionally.

"Hey, what sports are you into anyway?" he asked, this time seriously.

I deeply thought about it and said, "Hmm… Volleyball and Archery, they're where I'm good at anyway. How about you? What sports are you into?" I asked him back.

"Well, I definitely love swimming, soccer and basketball." He said and flashed me a heart stopping lopsided grin. DAMN that smile will definitely kill me one day.

We talked on and on I didn't even notice but we talked all the way to the bus stop. We even sat beside each other at the bus.

He glanced out the window and looked back at me. "So here's my stop." He stood up when the bus came to a stop, and said goodbye. He glanced back at me and walked back giving me a hug before hopping off the bus.

I admit I was caught off by that. But I don't mind at all. DAMN, Annabeth Chase why don't you mind at all? My mind says. Yes, I am not always like this, but it has only happened to me once before this. And that ended pretty bad.

I should really stop before this goes too far, and end up again with a broken heart.

* * *

**Ooh, who may that past Annabeth was talking about be? Anyways, please review this I would really appreciate every comment I would get, may it be good or bad. :D**


	2. Books and Sleep

**Thank you for the reviews. As I said, these characters were not meant to be them, so it's over OOC. And yes, it is clich****é****. Please do understand, and I wrote this quite a long time ago.**

**And again, I do not own PJO. I'm just a big fan.**

**ANNABETH**

I forgot to tell you he had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He had the most exceptional sea-green eyes, I have ever seen. Oh wait, I didn't forget. Sorry, just remembering it makes me smile.

And I got the chance to see them again. Guess where? In the library, sitting in the middle of it, with a huge pile of books. I think, in the looks of it though, that he's studying for a huge test.

I came towards his table and didn't hesitate to greet him.

"Hey, Perce!" I said in a hush tone. Hey! I don't want Mrs. Montez to yell at me, for being so loud in her sanctuary. Anyways, he looked up and smiled at me.

I love it when he smiles at me, because he looked like an angel sent from heaven. Now that, I know had gone too far, but I can't compare it to anything less.

He asked me to sit next to him and I smiled.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I volunteer here, I mean, I love books and all, I just can't seem to part from them." I answered.

"Ooh, that's nice. So you've been here for a long time?" he questioned.

"Yeah, for almost a year and a half." I said with a smile. "I should probably leave you in peace now, it looks like your preparing for a war here." I said then pointed to his pile of books.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, I should get back to 'this'." Then pointed at his books.

"Good Luck with that, you might need it." I patted him in his back and walked away to my station.

When I reached my station, I looked back at his spot and saw a beautiful pair of sea-green eyes looking directly at me. My ears got hot and made me redder than a tomato, DAMN those eyes, if I don't die because of his smile, it may be his eyes that will insure my death.

He gave me a gorgeous lopsided grin then waved at me, and got back to his books. I gazed at him for almost an hour or so. Yeah, Annabeth the stalker is back. I can't even concentrate on my book, and that has never happened before!

Oh my GODS! This boy is changing me drastically! But I just can't help it, I really think that I have fallen for him. Gulp.

Then I think he finally noticed me staring at him, because his head popped up and looked around until our eyes met. His sea-green on my gray ones.

And again he smiled at me, and I felt totally flustered, I can't stop blushing so I turned around and got back to my business, but I couldn't help myself from glancing towards his direction.

Hours later, he finally stood from his chair, gathered his books and stretched.

I got shocked when he turned and walked towards my table and stood in front of him.

"Hey would you like to get some lunch?" he asked.

"Y-yeah s-sure." Damn, I stuttered, I never do that. "But I still have-" I looked at my watch then continued, "like 10 minutes more here."

He waited with his palm on his chin while staring at the wall. And of course I was staring at him. Obviously, why you ask? Because he said, "Like staring at me don't you."

I looked shocked then acted like I looked repulsed, "What?"

"You were staring at me all the time you were here." He said matter-of-factly.

"I was not!" I argued.

"Yes. Yes you were." He said boldly.

"Whatever you say, Sea-weed Brain." I said then rolled my eyes at him.

"Sea-weed Brain? Hmm… I like that, so I can give you one too?" he asked. "But I can't think of anything right now, maybe next time." I think he said to himself.

I shook my head at him, "Hey my time's up, let's go."

"Yeah, sure. My treat." He said.

We rode the bus together, and sat beside each other.

"Hey Annabeth, can I?" he asked, and then leaned in. No, he wasn't going to kiss me. Though I wanted that. Shush! Don't tell anyone, I'll kill you.

Anyways, back to what's happening.

He leaned on my shoulder and said, "Can I rest here, even for just a few minutes?" I nodded.

"Thanks, hey one more favor, please? Can you wake me up at my stop?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

In a matter of seconds, he fell asleep. I cradled his head between my shoulder and neck, and just to add support I threw my hand in. He was snoring softly, aw how cute. I said to myself.

"Thanks." He said. DAMN IT. I said that out loud.

He snuggled closer to me, and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. Ok, I'm having goose flesh right now, not from the weirdness of it, but from nearness of our face to one another.

I noticed that he had a streak of gray hair on his black, and his eye lashes were long enough for a girl to be jealous of. Time flew by, but I didn't even notice his stop was near, until he stirred.

He wiped his mouth and ruffled his hair. "Hey, am I close?" he asked.

I nodded, "A couple more stops and you're off." Then I smiled.

He snuggled at my neck again and said, "Five more minutes." Then it surprised me when he flung his arm across my body to cuddle it.

I flicked his forehead. "Keep your arms to yourself Sea-weed Brain."

He chuckled, "Sorry. I thought I'd get away with it."

I punched his arm, "Don't get too comfortable. I may be nice, but I'm not a saint."

"Okaaay… Wise Girl." He said.

"Really? That's it? Wise Girl? I snickered at him.

"What? Don't you like it? I do." He argued.

"Whatever you want Sea-weed Brain."

He looked outside the window and back to me. "So this is my stop, see you when I see you?"

"See when I see you." I replied.

Then bus came to a stop. And before he stood up, he quickly placed a kiss on my cheek, then ran away shouting, "See you later, Wise Girl." Making all the passengers look at me. I blushed furiously, so I hid my face in my hands, silently wishing they stop staring at me.

I'LL GET HIM FOR THAT.

**Please review! Though I admit, I am quite a beginner at this thing. (Writing I mean.)**

**Sorry if it's too OOC.**


	3. Saturday

**I suck at writing :c**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

Saturday, no classes, no pop quizzes, no boring teachers and what's worse? No Percy. Okay, I know what you think, maybe I'm going nuts about him, and you're probably right.

What can I do on a Saturday morning? Hmm… Let's see…

One, I could jog around central park for at least an hour or so.

Two, call Thalia and maybe tell her what happened the past few days.

Three, I could call her right now and make her meet me on central park.

Or four, I could open my facebook account and update my status.

Yeah, maybe I should do all, starting with option four.

So I opened my account and found out that I have two friend requests, I clicked at it and read the names. One was from Percy Jackson and another from a person I don't know. I clicked confirm on Percy's and not now on the other. We have a lot of mutual friends, including Thalia, Nico, Grover, Silena, and many more.

I examined his profile picture and his cover photo, all were pictures of him and another beautiful girl. He looked so cute and striking at the same time, but so does the girl. Okay jealousy taking over, so I closed the link and updated my account.

"Bling!" Someone just messaged me. When I looked at the lower right corner, I got surprised and rubbed my eyes. Why? Why wouldn't I? I think I'm hallucinating!

Percy just messaged me.

"Hey! Annie!" he said.

"Don't call me that! :( " I typed in.

"Y? It's kinda cute. :D" he asked.

"'Coz I don't like that name. So stop calling me that!" I typed angrily at my laptop.

"Ok. Sorry, didn't min 2 make u angry. :(" he typed back

"s'okay."

"Wise Girl, r u free 2nyt?"

"Nope, kinda busy…"

"Aww, shucks. R u free tomorrow?"

"Yea, I am. Why?"

"Really? So can u go out wid me tomorrow? If ud lyk."

"Uhh…"

"s'okay if u don't wanna."

"no, it's ok. I'd go."

"Gods! Really? Thats great! Let's meet at school, tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay, sure."

"By the way, may I ask for your cell phone number?

"Yea, sure. Ask away."

"Haha, I mean can I get your phone number?"

"Just messin' with ya Sea-weed Brain. :P"

A few seconds after I gave him my number, he disappeared from the chat box.

I instantly fell sad. I like talking to him, but at least-

My train of thoughts was interrupted by my phone ringing. Only numbers where displayed on the screen, then I silently wished for it to be Percy, and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I greeted the unknown caller.

"Wise Girl, it's me."

"Me who?" I teased.

"It's me, Percy. Percy Jackson? The one you stared at so much at the library."

"I did not do such a thing! You may have called the wrong number, sir." I said with a British accent.

"Oh my Gods! I'm sorry miss. I didn't-"

"Relax Percy. I'm just messin' with you." I laughed so hard, my stomach hurts.

He joined me a few seconds after, and after a few minutes of breath-taking laughter, we finally stopped.

I heard him take a deep breath, and said "I like how you laugh."

That caught me off-guard, I didn't know how to freaking react. "I like you too." I almost said. But changed it into "I like how you laugh too."

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"Hmm?" I said as I laid down my bed.

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"A chance in what?"

"uhh… Never mind. See you tomorrow at 5?"

"Definitely. See you there. Bye." I said.

"Bye, _Annie_beth." Then chuckled at the other line, and hung up.

I rolled my eyes at him, well he might not know it, but you know what I mean.

Anyways, it's time to call Thalia…

Damn, my mom is going to kill me if she sees my phone bill.

She picked up at the second ring. "Thalia."

"Hey. Thals, what's up?" I asked and looked at the clock.

"Nothing much, the usual, except, Jason is coming home next Saturday and mom is going nuts. You?" she asks.

"About that, can you meet me in about-she looked at her watch and back to the phone-an hour? I really need to tell you something."

"Ok, at central park?"

"Yea, see you later Thals."

"Later, Annie."

* * *

I saw Thalia coming up to me when I arrived at Central Park and greeted me with a tight hug.

"_Annie_beth! I missed you!" she said with teasing in her voice.

"You missed me? It was like two days ago the last you saw me."

"Yeah. Whatever, I'm just trying to act like I missed someone here, remember, JASON? COMING HOME?"

"Ah... Sorry." I scrunched my nose.

"So, what's the news?" she asked, then motioned for us to sit down.

I bit my lower lip and looked at her. "So I met this guy..."

She arched her eyebrow but let me continue.

"I met this awesome guy, his name is Percy Ja-" even before I could finish, Thalia cut me off.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Percy? As in Percy Jackson?" she mused.

"Yes, why? You know him?" I asked curiously.

"Know him? I'm related to the guy!" she laughed, a lot and tears are even coming out of her eyes. "Sorry, sorry. I'm gonna stop now." She looked like someone who is totally losing control but trying to regain herself.

"How are you related?"

"He's my cousin. My father and his are brothers, but they never get along, so we don't get to see each other much."

She anchors her arm around my shoulders, "Annie, don't worry. Percy is a cool guy, but..." she leaves me hanging.

"But what Thalia?" I asked almost to a yell. She bursts out laughing, and she even almost fell to the ground.

"Ok. Ok. I'm done." she finally stopped after maybe 3-5 minutes of non-stop laughing.

"What's so funny anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing! Really. I swear!" even though she swore, there really is something behind it. I THINK

I dropped my gaze on Thalia and decided that my shoe was better to look at.

"Hey, Thals." She looked at me instantly.

"What's he like?" her eyes widened and copied me, and scratched the back of her neck.

"Percy, hmm... he's stupid and really smart at times, funny and loyal. Too loyal for his sake." she looked back at me. "But I think you'll know him better than I do, don't worry if he hurts you, just tell me, okay?"

I smiled at her and said thanks.

"No problem, _Annie_beth." she grinned and waited for me to roll my eyes.

Now my only problem is tomorrow night.

* * *

**I can't think much these days, sorry. Kinda sick, with the cold and stuff.**


	4. DATE NIGHT

**Hey guys! Thank you or your lovely reviews! If you have noticed in my writing style, I am a hopeless romantic. I do love things that are things many people would love to happen in their love life. I you would ask me I haven't experienced all things possible that can make your heart race and skip a beat, palm sweat, unending daydreaming and make your legs weak. But I can't stop thinking about it! Anyways, please enjoy my story!**

**I love PJO! Sooooooooooooooo Muuuuuuuuch!**

**SUNDAY :D**

* * *

I think I got a date. (ch 4)

"Hmm… What to wear. What to wear." I chanted all morning long. It's not a usual routine but I really want to look good today, just because. I don't usually plan what to wear on school, I just toss an outfit on and I'm off, and I wasn't that conscious as well, then, but now I am freaking out. And I totally hate it, it's not like me and I don't like it.

So I decided to wear some skinny jeans, my favorite gray converse and a simple blue tee. I left my hair in its natural state, and ran to the bus stop grabbing my jacket on the way out.

I got on the bus and sat down, tapping my forefinger on the window sill, trying to calm myself. I made a wish to the Goddess of Love, to make this day a perfect day.

When I got there, I was 20 minutes early, but to my surprise he was already there. He was much earlier than me, I saw him give me a lopsided grin, which made my tummy do gymnastics. I replied with a grin of my own.

"You're 20 minutes early, excited much Wise Girl?" He asked as I walked towards him.

"You're the one to talk Sea-weed Brain. What time did you got here anyway?" I asked with my eyebrow arched at him.

"About 15 minutes ago…" he said sheepishly.

"And I'm the one excited?"

His eyes found mine and gazed intently, "You look beautiful by the way."

I felt my face flush red and so did his. "You look dashing yourself." I praised, but he looked away.

"I think we should go now, we might miss the Movie premier." He said taking my hand in his and towed me to his car. Wait he has a car?

"Wait. You have a car?" I asked in disbelief, and let go of his hand. He looked back at me and smiled.

"No, silly. That' my step-dad's car." He said pointing to the Prius. He held my hand again and led me to the Prius. To tell you the truth, his hand felt good on mine, it's like the two halves of one shell, that goes perfectly together, and that's just how I felt, until he lets go of my hand to open the car door for me.

I got in the car, he came in a second later. He started the engine and looked at me with a huge smile on his face. "Ready?" he asked. I just nodded in response and got my gaze back on the road.

I know I'm not the one driving, but can I stand the fact that he keeps on glancing at me, I try and try to ignore him and I fail again and again. So I opened a conversation, and that makes it okay to look at him, right? I thought about what he said earlier about his dad, so I started there.

"May I ask?" I looked at him, but he was already looking at me, and nodded. "You said step-father earlier…" I was terrified by the fact that he keeps on looking at me more than on the road, and finally snapped. "If you don't stop looking at me and less at the road, I promise you Percy Jackson, I will personally kill you with my bare hands!"

He chuckled and returned his gaze on the road. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I just can't help myself…" he trailed off. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to ask.

"Back to my question earlier, I mean, your dad err… your biological dad, what happened to him?" I hate it when they take too long to answer! "If you don't want to answ-"

"No, it's okay. I will. My mom and dad got a divorce when I was a child, and I understood why only a few years after." He said and took a turn on the corner. "My dad has a new wife, and mom has Paul. I have a brother too, half of course, his name is Tyson and he's really nice, I will introduce him to you one day. My dad lives at the Caribbean with his new wife and son. He is a powerful businessman, he has his own line of boats, I think. " He continued. "And he sends me a lot of things, but I got no use for it anyway."

"Like?" I asked intrigued.

He smirked at me, "A _little _curious are we?"

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head, showing my annoyance.

"Anyways, he gave me an account at a bank for my 12th birthday and deposits cash every time there's an occasion. But truth be told, I didn't even know I had a bank account since I was 16, but I still don't know how much is in there."

"So you're…?" I asked, confirming.

"Rich? No. My dad is, but me? Not much, in the middle I think." He looked at me and gave a lopsided grin.

"So, what else?" I asked.

"Hmm… there's this boat, I got on my 16th birthday, but Mom and Paul uses it when they want to. Enough about me, now, can you tell me about your family?" He ended with a question.

"Ironically, my parents got divorced too, when I was young as well." Wow, we really have the same fate, ironic isn't it?

He glanced at me with confusion on his face. "Really? Wow and I thought… never mind, please continue."

Where is that movie theater? Why are we taking so long to get there? Anyhow, I continued with my story. "My dad remarried and got two annoying little brothers, irritating as they are, I still love them though." I smiled remembering the time I finally got back at them for filling my shoes with jelly.

"My step-mother is a pain as well, I don't know, I think she just hates me for, well, breathing. I still have contact with my biological mother though, but she's in Greece right now, so I can't talk to her that much."

So I blabbered all the way to the cinema, I never blabber though, but there's just this comfortable feeling about him, and makes me want to share my life's story with him.

He opened the car door for me and offered his hand, I took it and we ordered a large popcorn, some drinks and candies. We entered the cinema and took a seat somewhere at the middle. The movie started to play, but I really didn't notice the movie all the way.

Why wouldn't I? Every time I try and get popcorn I would always grab his hand and blush. I think he noticed me looking at another direction instead of the screen and gave me the bucket of popcorn. He started to eat the candies we bought, and when I glanced at him, he was only picking the candies he would actually put in his mouth and the others go back to box.

The movie finally ended, what a relief, but it was too early to go home just yet. "Hey Perce, wanna bowl?" I asked on the way out.

"Sure." He replied. Luckily the bowling alley was just a block away and we don't have to drive to it. We left "his" car at the parking and headed straight to the bowling alley.

There was a lot of people, but not too crowded. He rented us two pair of shoes and an alley, **(a/n: I really don't know anything about bowling, I just hear it from my friends, and I totally suck at sports, I don't even try. Okay, sorry I'm out.) **

"I'll make you a deal." I said turning to Percy.

"Go on Wise Girl, I'm listening." He said crossing his arms.

"When I win, you have to let me go on your boat on the weekends and you have to take me everywhere I want to for a whole month, and when you win…?" I said, asking him and got an arched eyebrow in return.

"When I win? Hmm…" he trailed off, and then finally said after thinking for a whole minute with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If I win, you have to hold my hand every time you see me for a month, and not letting go until I do." He said leaning closer to me. "Deal?" offering his hand,

Holding his hand for a whole month? I don't see any harm in it. I took his hand and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

After a long murderous game, guess who won, if you didn't say, me. Well, go celebrate! It wasn't me who won but Percy. I lost by one point, disappointing isn't it? It was a close game, even the crowd stopped and watched.

You know what, I just noticed when I ate the jellybeans we bought earlier at the theater, the blue ones where missing, that's just odd. Maybe he has a knack for blue candy. Thinking of it, I first saw him a blue shirt, and the next time as well.

He slumped next to me and glanced, "So… I won?"

"When do I start?" I asked glumly.

He looked concerned and I instantly felt guilty, "It's ok if you don't want to do it. It's fine with me, really."

"No! That's not it, I'm just tired and all, so I start tomorrow?" I suggested.

His face lighted up and grabbed my hand. "Can we start now?"

DAMN, I love that smile so much. Wait. Did I say love? I meant like, I like that smile.

"It's getting late; I should probably get you home." He said lacing his fingers with mine.

How should I describe his touch? Hmm… let's start at soft, huge, it covers mine easily, and a perfect match for mine. I didn't want to let go at all but he did, when he opened the car door for me. **(A/n: ooh… déjà vu.)**

The trip back home was short, too short, and I can't believe this day is going to end.

He walked me up to my front door, his hand still holding mine. "So…" He scratched the back of his head.

"So…" I copied. He chuckled and I copied him again.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl." He leaned in, and yes I was anticipating a kiss and it did happen, just not exactly on the lips but a peck on the cheeks. But I still flushed redder than a ripe tomato.

"Goodnight to you, Seaweed Brain." I said as he walked away. He looked back at me and waved goodbye. I watched him leave and came inside.

"I'm home!" I announced, and quickly ran to my room, and found a familiar spiky black hair and a pair of electric blue eyes staring at me.

* * *

**Hi mortals! Hahahahaha (evil laugh) just kidding, so I hope you like this chapter, and please review and suggest if there is anything you want me to include on the next chapter. By the way, I'll try and update 1-3 times a week, well if I can! :D**


	5. War and Contract

**Aww… UNTIL I GET 15 REVIEWS… I won't update soon, but as soon as it happens, well…  
then I'll update more than once… HO HO HO HO :S**

**Sorry, just kinda depressed, by the things on school, how my life sucks and how I reek. Darn, I'm whining, I hate it when I do that.**

**So people, review. Thanks a lot. I would appreciate it.**

* * *

_He walked me up to my front door, his hand still holding mine. "So…" He scratched the back of his head._

"_So…" I copied. He chuckled and I copied him again._

"_Goodnight, Wise Girl." He leaned in, and yes I was anticipating a kiss and it did happen, just not exactly on the lips but a peck on the cheeks. But I still flushed redder than a ripe tomato._

"_Goodnight to you, Seaweed Brain." I said as he walked away. He looked back at me and waved goodbye. I watched him leave and came inside._

"_I'm home!" I announced, and quickly ran to my room, and found a familiar spiky black hair and a pair of electric blue eyes staring at me._

"THALIA!" I screamed in delight. I bear hugged her.

"ANNABETH. CAN'T. BREATHE. HERE" she struggled to say.

"Oh my Gods I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "I just missed you so much! And I have tons to tell you!"

We sat at the end of my bed and I began to talk away.

We talked all night and I told her what happened, what we talked about, the missing blue jellybeans, the "almost" kiss and the deal.

"By the way, he really loves blue food, I don't even know why, and I don't have any plans of asking or knowing." She stated.

I missed these nights with Thalia, hanging out all night long and sleeping really late, being best friends and all, it's a perk. Though I don't like staying up too late, I make exceptions when she's here.

We passed out at about 1 in the morning, but I didn't mind at all.

My dad woke me up at about 7 am, and said I'll be late if I don't get going. Oops, not gonna happen, I'm never late and I'll never be.

"Hey!" said Thalia with a yawn. "Good Morning!"

I greeted back, "Good Morning Thals, sorry but I have to take a shower, but breakfast is probably ready, so why won't you head down and eat?" I offered. She just nodded and walked downstairs.

I showered and changed into a pair of fresh skinny jeans and a grey tee. I pulled my converse on, took my school bag and ran downstairs and began to eat, fast.

"Slow down, dear. The food is not going anywhere," She said with a fake smile, she wouldn't even acknowledge me if it wasn't for Thalia. I rolled my eyes and slowed my pace.

Thalia and I got up after eating and walked out of the house, "I'm off to school." I said only to my father.

"She err… seemed nice?" We burst out laughing and almost cried to tears. Thalia goes to another school. It's a private school for girls named "Artemis Academy" and no boy can be seen in a mile radius from it. Poor Thalia.

"Bye Annie!" she waved goodbye as a white car stopped in front of us. Maybe her dad, I thought to myself.

I was close to the bus stop, and just waited until the bus arrived. Luckily I wasn't late for the bus, I took a seat in the third row and looked at my phone, I got five messages and one missed call.

"Hey Wise Girl, you awake?" first message, he sent just a few minutes after he dropped me off my house.

"You're probably tired, right? Sorry to disturb you." Second.

"Good night, Wise Girl. Sweet dreams." The third message made me smile.

"Good Morning Wise Girl, can't wait for school." Fourth

"Hey, where are you?" was the last message I received.

I smiled at my phone and tucked it in my pocket. I grabbed my bag and got down the bus as it came to a stop. I started to walk towards the entrance door when suddenly a pair of huge soft hands covered my eyesight. I can't help but smile at what's happening at the moment.

"Guess who?" he whispered at my ear, damn, I can feel my skin rise at his hot breath against my neck. I knew instantly who it was, but I played along.

"Hmm… Frank Lloyd Wright?" I asked.

"Nope." Popping the "p" sound.

"Hmm… Are you…William Lamb?" I asked again.

"I don't even know those guys! Come on Wise Girl, one last chance or else I'll kiss you." Damn, that made my heart race, it even missed two beats.

"Okay, okay! It's Percy Jackson! Now can you let go of my eyes?" I told him.

His hands fell from my eyes then wrapped his arms in between my neck and shoulder. "Hmm… still wrong." And pecked me on the cheek, "By the way my full name is Perseus Jackson." I felt my face burn at what he just did.

I punched his arm, "You're such a pervert Jackson." I joked.

"But you liked it anyway, didn't ya Wise Girl?" he teased. I just rolled my eyes, though he didn't see it.

He took off his arms around my neck, faced me and offered his hand. "You're the one who should be holding my hand, right? Not the other way around." He smirked.

I just rolled my eyes _again _and took his hand, and then there was a feeling in my gut that I just can't explain. But I tightened my grip and dragged him into the hallways.

"So, what is your first class?" he asked.

"Mr. Blofis for English. You?" I asked in return.

He gave a goofy grin, "We're in the same class, don't you remember?" he said.

We're in the same class? I didn't know that, or was I just too into the lectures that I didn't even look at my classmates, and even notice him. Damn it.

He knitted his fingers with mine as we entered the room, he tugged me into the nearest available seat.

Luckily, he was holding my left hand and not my writing hand, so I still got to take down important notes, but I still can't shake the fact that he's still holding my hand even though he needs to write things as well. I sometimes catch him looking at me, duh because I was looking at him as well, as embarrassing as it is to admit.

First period was over, and so was second and third; I didn't even know that we had so many classes together, well, until now.

As lunch came, I instantly looked through the crowd of students in the cafeteria, and when my eyes found him; my face gained a huge smile, my muscles hurts. **(A/n: because of all the smiling happening, right? Agh! I'll leave now.)**

I walked-ran towards him, but stopped as someone came and covered his eyes. A girl from behind him just did what we did earlier, this time the other way around. He grinned as she covered his eyes, and when she lets go and he turns to her, she envelopes him in a tight hug, and he hugged back. They look so damn, happy. When they pulled from each other's arms the girl jumped and embraced his neck. The girl had caramel colored hair and goddess like white skin. **(A/n: I think you know who she is already. Right? Right? ;D)**

She wore a white chiffon dress that made her beauty stand out, and what made her noticeable more was her blatant flirting with Percy.

I stood there Zeus struck, deciding whether to stick to our deal or back out, but my legs moved on their own and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walked toward to where he was…

When he sensed me walking towards him, he instantly moved his eyes from the girl he was currently talking to and waited until I stood next to him. The girl looked suspiciously at me but just brushed her glare away.

"Annabeth," his smile reached his eyes as he said my name. I gathered all the courage that I had at the moment and grabbed his hand and he wasn't even surprised that I held it voluntarily, instead interlaced our fingers together and stuffed it in his pockets.

Our eyes locked on each other, staring intently as if we would vanish a second later. Those kissable lips that day making smile, and those deep sea-green eyes, I could just drown in them. Damn! I'm getting too out of hand! I thought and slapped myself mentally.

"Ehem." Somebody coughed, finally breaking our gaze. I didn't notice but there were 7 of us now, instead of 3, including; me and Percy, Grover and Juniper, the Stoll twins, and the girl whose name, I don't know.

Percy and I just flushed furiously and finally when he began to mutter up something he introduced me to them. "By the way this is Calypso, my _**EX-**__girl friend," _He told us, but maybe just me. Surprisingly, he emphasized on the "EX" part, which made me quite happy, not happy really, more than happy, but ecstatic.

"And my she's new neighbor." He continues.

Well, that killed the pleasure inside me, and seeing how she acted earlier, this only means one thing…

WAR.

* * *

After saying goodbye, Percy dragged me to the cafeteria and bought us lunch. From his turkey sandwich his gaze shifted to me.

"If I were to ask you one question, would you answer yes?" he asked, then taking a bite from his sandwich.

"It still depends on what question you will ask, Seaweed Brain." I argued.

"Come on Wise Girl, just this one? Please?" and gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen in my life, and made me surrender.

"Okay, okay." I surrender in defeat. "What question is it anyway?" I asked.

"But first, you have to promise that you will say only yes."

"Yes, yes, yes, whatever. I promise." I swore.

"Pwoomise on tha Wivew Styx! And pinkies swear too." He acted as a child.

"I pwomise wittle Pewcy." I swore again copying his antics.

He held up his little finger, and made me pinky swear. He's being too childish, but he still looked adorable.

"So here it goes," he gave a little shaky breath, and continued.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Will you be my girl?"

* * *

**Tell me if you hate the flow, and probably the next two or three chapters are on Percy's POV. Come on guys, give me a review, I'm dying here… (TT^TT) crying dramatically.**


	6. One Reason

**OK, I can't help but update, **_**BUT, **_**this is not the continuation of the past chapter. I have to postpone it a little more, and for the reason that I want to make (finally) a story in Percy's POV, as requested by one of my readers,**** Luna082****. Thanks by the way.**

_**AND just to make it clear, this is from another time or date but still the SAME story, I made this for the curious. Please enjoy. :))**_

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

"Thalia!" I yelled at my annoying cousin as she climbs down her limo. She visits often especially on weekends I guess she just hates her boarding school, but this time she's staying for a whole week, and I don't know why.

Thalia's father and mine are kind of brothers, so we're stuck being cousins. We don't get along much, but that doesn't mean we don't like each other, we just have the same personalities and attitude too much that we kind of clash, a lot. Maybe we got that from our dads, who are always arguing with each other.

Anyway back to the present. "Thalia Grace! What a pleasant surprise!" I said with a smile, emphasizing the sarcasm in my voice as she got out of her car, she shot me a death glare but I just smiled at her.

I helped her with her luggage, which was solely a backpack but extremely massive.

"If I weren't bored to death at that academy, I wouldn't be here in the first place." She whined and murmured something under her breath.

"What?" I asked curious. She just shot me another death glare and climbed the stairs to our guest room.

I carried her bag to her room, knocked before I entered of course. "Enter." She said.

"I'll leave it here. If you need something just yell." I offered her. I left the room and shot quickly to my room. I opened my Facebook account to look at _her _again. Right, you might want to know who's _**her **_don't you? Well, she's this girl from class that I have been crushing on since like the first time I saw her. She doesn't even know I exist, I think. Hey, if you were in the same class for about 3 years wouldn't you feel that?

Agh! Now I feel so miserable, thank you for making me feel that. She's just way too out of my league, she's the smartest person I have ever met, no doubt the prettiest, she's just simply breathtaking, and I even don't stand a chance.

Because of my sudden "depression" I stood up and decided to take a swim at our pool to cool down. I walked to my bathroom to change into my swimming trunks, but when I got back to my room Thalia was in front of my computer, looking at the screen. DAMN! I forgot to close that.

She had a shocked look at her face, eyes round and big, and her jaw almost fell to the floor, so did mine.

"What the Hade's are you doing here?!" I yelled asked.

"What the-" she stutters. "Percy, go put on a shirt." I remembered I was only wearing a pair of swimming trunks. I instantly went red and used a towel to cover my lower body, and took a shirt to put on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again sternly as I walked to my computer. "Get off of my computer,

She just looked at me bemused. "Do you like her?" she asks pointing to the gray eyed wonder girl on my computer screen.

"Wha-" I probably looked like a tomato, but I didn't answer. "Just get out of my room, Thalia." I rolled my eyes.

"Percy, you can tell me anything, I'm still your cousin ya'know." She said concern in her face.

I didn't respond.

She looked back at the screen, "She's my best friend. Do you know that?" she asks. Now, I do. My eyes grew big, and she saw.

"Yeah I thought so." And gave a hearty laugh but ended in a serious tone. "Percy, I love Annabeth as my sister and more…"

"What?" I said flabbergasted. "Don't worry! I don't even stand a chance at her!" I exclaimed. "She's too out of my league! She's beautiful, smart, talented, witty and perfect!" In my eyes of course.

"I know," she paused giving me a serious look. "But you like her, don't you?"

"Yes, a lot, actually…" I said sheepish.

"Why don't you try to get to know her, she's really awesome as a friend." She proposed.

"I don't know, she might not like someone like me." I said glumly.

"Yeah, someone as dense, brainless, silly, foolish, irrational, ridiculous, clumsy-"

"Yeah, I get it!" I shouted angrily at her.

"But, you're smart at times, emphasizing at 'times', loyal, skillful, dashing and the best annoying cousin ever." She grinned at me and I returned the smile. "But don't let it all go to your head!"

"Thanks Thals, you're awesome, you're the best cousin I could ask for." I hugged and thanked her.

"I already know that." I just grinned like crazy.

"But don't tell her I like her!" I said as we broke apart from the hug. "She might not like me back." I told her.

"Don't worry, Perce. She will."

"You sure?" I asked in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes, "Good Luck, Perce." and said as she leaves my room.

I too left my room and went to the pool to cool down. Then asked myself, "Will she even like me?" I shook my head and shrugged the thought away.

* * *

_I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave, 'cause you make my heart race  
Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite  
you keep making me weak, yeah, frozen and can't breathe._

She tucked her hair absent-mindedly, and continued writing on her notebook. I can't stop staring at her, but I can't let her catch me staring. What should I do to make her notice me? To let her know I exist, and is currently falling for her.

_Something's gotta give now, 'cause I'm dying just to make you see,  
That I need you here with me now, 'coz you got that one thing._

_So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead,  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, But I need that one thing,  
And you've got that one thing_

I want to be the person always next to her, making her laugh, making her smile, making her blush, and making her happy. But, unfortunately I can't.

_Now I'm climbing the walls, but you don't notice at all_  
_That I'm going out of my mind, all day and all night_

_Somethings' gotta give now, 'cause I'm dying just to know your name,_  
_And I need you here with me now, 'Cause you've got that one thing**  
**_  
I can't take it anymore, I want to talk to her, be her friend, and be there when she needs me. Gods! I want to be right next to her! I'm going crazy, because I can't be near you, at all times.  
I will, today, finally make her notice me.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead,  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind, and come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

The bell finally rang, suggesting for the classes to finally end. I gathered my things and packed my bag. I walked to my locker and got my books, and walked towards the main doors.

_Woah…_  
_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing_

I was probably out of my mind because I accidentally bumped to a person, I apologized quickly and when I noticed that familiar grey eyes, I got stunned. I kneeled and pick up her books, when I got all her things I gave it to her and introduced myself and she copied. I apologized again, and then finally my legs worked and I walked away.

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind, and come on, come into my life_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing_  
_And you've got that one thing_

Can you say HAPPY? No, I think happy is _not enough!_ Pleased? Delighted? Contented? Blissful? Ecstatic? On cloud nine? Yeah, that works. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Yeah… cloud nine definitely.

* * *

**What do you think is that one thing that Percy likes about Annabeth? Ooh… I know, but do you? O.O  
So do you like my first chapter of Percy's POV? Now you know why Thalia was laughing, right?  
Clich****é**** much? Please review! Please I need your review! By the way, you can PM me or just post it in the reviews if you want something in the next Chapter. _BY THE WAY GUYS, PLEASE READ ALL MY NOTES, THERE CAN BE HINTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS. thanks :D_**


	7. Courage

**Here's another chapter in Percy's POV, after this, is Annabeth's answer to Percy's question earlier.  
Are you excited? I know I am! XD **

**By the way please answer my poll, if you could, that would help me a lot in deciding their fate. ahoho, anyway hope you like this chapter, and review, favorite and well you know the rest! XD  
**Oh yeah, one more thing, I only used One Direction's song because of its lyrics and stuff, so don't hate me, like I'm no fan of Justin Beiber but I like his songs not because of his voice but it's lyrics and it's the same with One Direction.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO or HOO :D I'm just in love with it.**

* * *

**PERCY's POV :)**

Back to my usual routine, I started my morning with a quick jog around the park listening to Green Day. Thalia kinda rubbed it on me, and it's pretty good actually, and I'll listen to actually anything except for Frank Sinatra or Grover's Reed Pipes, shh! Don't tell him I said that.

So back to my story again, where was I? Oh, right the jog. So after a few laps around the park I sat down on a bench and thought of a plan to make the girl of my every night's dream finally know I exist.

I stood up and got back to my room to change, gotta make it to school, meeting Grover in a few minutes. He helps with my training.

I met him by the pool and instantly gave me a look of worry, so okay, I've been down in the dumps a lot this week, I don't know if I could carry on… just kidding, but I am kinda gloomy and such.

"You okay, man?" he asked patting me on the back.

"Yeah, I mean I've been better." I said glumly.

"You just have to tell her Perce. It's killing you," he suggested.

"No freaking way G-man! What if she doesn't like me back!" I protested.

"Then she just made an awful mistake not liking you!"

I sat on the edge of the pool, and stared at the water, sighing. "I mean- you can't just sit there, go make a move! What if Annabeth got swept off her feet by another guy? Will you just stand there?"

"If she loves him, yes." I said, hurt. Then it came to me, what if… No! I have to stop thinking.

"Whatever man." Grover sighed defeated.

I stood up which startled him and ran to the Gym lockers, I quickly changed to my swimming trunks and jumped for the pool. I swam 6 laps before I got out, having a clear mind I changed back to my clothes and said goodbye to Grover.

"See you later in class G-man, thanks again." I said, he just shook his head in disappointment, and it's written all over his face.

I walked to first period seeing no Annabeth. Right, we don't have this first class together too.

* * *

Lunch, I got no appetite to eat. Damn, does she remember me, when I introduced myself? Damn! Stupid brain! Stupid! Stupid! I got disrupted as Grover nudged me, "Man, your dream girl is here." He said pointing to Annabeth as she enters the cafeteria with her friends, her head was turning to every possible direction. "Call her! I think she's looking for you!" Grover teased, I gave him a glare and he instantly shut up, then snickered. Okay, I'm being less and less me by the second, sorry man.

I have to stop changing before Grover hates me. I gathered all the courage I can come up with and called her name, praying to every known god and goddess for her to turn and look at me. Then she heard me, my heart immediately skipped two beats as her head turned and looked at my direction. Then the weirdest thing, no, not weird but unusual, strange, bizarre, and hardly ever happened, happened, she held my gaze and began to grin like crazy, my mouth automatically smiled at the sight of her beautiful face and what made it better was the way she looked and smiled AT ME.

She turned her head as her friend called her attention, but it was alright for me. I witnessed the most incredible thing that has happened in my whole life. Aghh! I'm going nuts!

Grover pulled me back to my chair, snapped his fingers at my face and brought me back to reality. They were laughing because I was grinning like an idiot, but I couldn't care less. Why would I? I finally exist.

* * *

My mind was not in my brains, my heart was not in my chest, it was already in her hands.

I was a zombie, yes a love struck zombie. Cheesy? Yeah, but I can't care less.

I was like that all day, even until the last bell rang.

* * *

Mind floating, smile plastered to my face, her smile constantly popping in and out of my head, and hearing her voice calling my name over and over again.

"Percy!" she called, wow it sounds so realistic! I think I have died and gone to Olympus. Okay, I'm not myself so much lately, damn! I'm in love! Wait I am? Wait did someone call my name? I turned my head and spotted a familiar pretty blonde girl with the stormiest gray eyes I ever laid my eyes on. **(A/n: oh redundant, sorry got no other choice)**

I stopped in where I stood and waited if she will go to me, and thank Goddess Aphrodite, she did. I greeted her and she greeted me back, we walked side by side.

Should I ask for her number? Yeah, maybe, right? It's normal, right? We're friends, right? Agh! What in the Hade's is happening? I can't decide!

"So…" I started, she looked at and tilted her head, Gods! She is sooo cute. "I've been wanting to ask you… if it's ok with you, though," I asked.

"Go on. Shoot." She replied with an amused tone.

"Uh…" my mind goes blank, "Does this shirt make me look fat?" I asked stupidly. DAMN, chance WASTED.

"No, no. Not at all!" she stifled a laugh, and then burst out laughing."Okay, okay. I'm sorry!" she said in between laughs.

"Ok. That was nice; I like your laugh by the way." I compliment her, and if I'm not mistaken she blushed, pink staining her face.

So to make her comfortable again I opened another conversation, "Hey, what sports are you into anyway?" I asked.

She deeply thought about it and said, "Hmm… Volleyball and Archery, they're where I'm good at anyway. How about you? What sports are you into?" She asked.

"Well, I definitely love swimming, soccer and basketball." I answered and gave her a lopsided grin, and there it goes again, pink staining her face which made her absolutely cute. My heart started to race, I looked away before she caught me blushing.

We talked a lot, I even knew that she loves architecture, Greek mythology, and lots more. We sat together on the bus, not wanting the bus ride to be over. But unfortunately I had to go down my stop. She noticed me look outside and her face instantly turned sad, but quickly erased it and put on a straight face.

"So here's my stop," I said as the bus stopped, I stood and said, "See you later." and waved goodbye. I stopped on where I was standing, thinking about whether to go back or to start walking again.

I ran back to her and gave her a quick but a lingering hug, **(a/n: get it?) **I released her and ran the to the door, but looked back one last time drinking in her "stunned look" though she still looked beautiful then hopped off the bus.

* * *

I walked the short distance between the bus stop and my house, noticing the next door house having boxes in the front yard. Someone must be moving in. Just as I was nearing to our door someone hugged me from behind, shouting "Hi neighbor!" When I looked behind I saw a girl with Caramel hair and fair skin, muttering "Calypso."

* * *

**Yep, guys you guessed correct, it is Calypso. Please answer my poll, it would be great help. Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you're enjoying it.**


	8. T F R K :D

**BTW: I wanna endorse you to one friend of mine, his name is "kinno son of athena" he's just a starter like me, BUT, the adventurous type, not the sappy lovey dovey type. So please read his fanfict "THE RISE OF THE TITANS" thanks a lot!**

**So here is the chapter everyone is waiting for, will Annabeth say yes or will she say no? Ooh... Intriguing right? So please enjoy the chapter and later, tell me what you think about it. :D  
While I was writing this, I kept playing "Broken hearted" again and again. I like the lyrics! XD**

* * *

**ANNABETH's POV**

After saying goodbye, Percy dragged me to the cafeteria and bought us lunch. From his turkey sandwich his gaze shifted to me.

"If I were to ask you one question, would you answer yes?" he asked, then taking a bite from his sandwich.

"It still depends on what question you will ask, Seaweed Brain." I argued.

"Come on Wise Girl, just this one? Please?" and gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen in my life, and made me surrender.

"Okay, okay." I surrender in defeat. "What question is it anyway?" I asked.

"But first, you have to promise that you will say only yes."

"Yes, yes, yes, whatever. I promise." I swore.

"Pwoomise on tha Wivew Styx! And pinkies swear too." He acted as a child.

"I pwomise wittle Pewcy." I swore again copying his antics.

He held up his little finger, and made me pinky swear. He's being too childish, but he still looked adorable.

"So here it goes," he gave a little shaky breath, and continued.

_**"Will you be my girl?" **_he finally asked.

Percy took my hand in his, stared intently at my eyes, wanting the answer we pinky swore for. He looked so sincere, so hopeful, so loving, so… so…

I did what I can think of doing…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I stood up and walked away…

What did I just do? I asked myself over and over. It's a coward's way of responding, I looked back and saw him look at me then look away, biting his lower lip, looking a bit worried and defeated. My legs began to move like it has a mind of its own and I found myself standing right in front of him. His gaze found my eyes, but his face did not light up, instead it looked worse.

He ran his fingers through his messy jet black hair, and stood meeting my gaze. "It's okay," he says, "You don't have to feel bad for me." And tried to laugh, but failed miserably. He scratched the back of his head, "I gotta go…" pointing his thumb to nowhere. "Bye."

He began to walk away but stopped as I called him. "Percy, wait." He looked back, but my throat feels dry, no words came out. Instead, I strode the few steps between us and held his hand, sandwiched it in mine.

He slipped his hand away from my hands but held both of mine, "its okay Wise Girl. Don't feel sorry, I'm okay. I swear." And gave a half-hearted smile, kissed the top of my head and finally walked away, exiting the cafeteria.

I didn't notice it first but eventually I did, the whole student body in the cafeteria was watching as Percy left.

* * *

**PERCY's POV :(**

As I walked away from the girl of my dreams, knowing she doesn't feel the same way I do, I kept on smiling, though my eyes stung I didn't let the tears fall. Shucks, its harsh to be turned down by the girl you love, but it's much worse when everyone saw and witnessed how she turned you down. Yeah, ouch.

I called Grover to meet me in the pool in five, but when I got there he already was.

"Hey man, are ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, a bit crushed, but I'll get over it." I said weakly.

He stared at his hands and asked, "So are you going to tell me anything?" then fixed his gaze on me.

"Good News! Annabeth doesn't like-like me! Awesome, right?" I exclaimed, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What? Why? How?" he asked.

"Everything got so wrong. I don't know." I shook my head.

"What did you do?"

"I made her swear on the River Styx, and even pinky swore."

"What did you make her swear?" he asked curiously.

"That she'd say yes on my question."

He just looked at me waiting for the stupid question.

"I asked her if she would be _my _girl." I sighed.

Grover sighed as well, "Man, that's harsh Perce, that's like making her promise to jump off a cliff without exactly knowing that she would."

"I know, I suck." I said defeated.

"So what did she do?"

"She walked away."

"But..." he trails off.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"She didn't exactly said 'no' right?"

"Yes, so?" I asked, his eyebrow arching at my question, later on, I finally understood what he meant. "Oh."

"Yes, Oh." he said. "Meaning, she didn't actually turn you down."

"Right!" I exclaimed.

"You're the best man!" then gave him a man-hug.

"Here, I've bought these for you, I saw them earlier in a candy shop, thought you might like it. And I think this might cheer you up a little." then handed me a big blue bag full of blue candies.

"Thanks G-man, you're the best." I said while fishing blue taffy from the bag. We sat there for almost an hour eating the blue candy Grover bought. He was right though, it made me feel better, but it didn't fill the whole someone just left, but I got a feeling things are turning for the better.

After about 50 blue candies (each) later, we finally stopped eating.

"Come on man, let's get go, the Stolls are probably looking for us." He told me as he tapped my back.

We exited the gym just to find a nearly out of breath Annabeth. "Percy!" she said between breaths.

"My Gods! Annabeth, are you okay?" I ran to her.

"Where have you been?" she asks, "I've looked everywhere for you!"

"Uh…" Grover squeaked, "I'll wait for you outside." He greeted Annabeth then exited the scene.

"What?" I asked foolishly. "I thought you don't-" I trailed off.

Then she glared at me like she was about to punch me, but then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.

When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body. "Wow." I said as our first ever kiss ended.

"Seaweed Brain, I- I'm sorry for not answering earlier." She explained.

"Well that sure made it up for it." I smiled, feeling light-headed.

* * *

**ANNABETH's POV (earlier)**

As he walked away from me tears rolled down my eyes, thinking, "Why did I let him go?" I slouched on the bench we we're sitting on crying my heart out, but stopped a minute later, Silena came and tried to comfort me.

"Annabeth, hun, are you okay?" she asks, worry written all over her face.

"No! I'm not! I just let the person I love (Gods, that slipped out) slip out of my hands! And I'm afraid I might lose him forever."

"Maybe it's not too late, hun. If you truly love him, go search for him."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I gave her a small smile, and thank her for her kindness.

She's right, I can't let it happen again, I can't let my past ruin my future. I have to get him _back_.

So I ran and ran to almost everywhere I think he might go.

After almost an hour of searching, I stumbled on the school's gym. Why didn't I think of that? This is why I hate it when I'm not myself, I can't think straight. I ran towards the pool and finally found the person I was looking for.

"Percy!" I exclaimed, catching my breath.

"My Gods! Annabeth, are you okay?" He said as Percy ran to me, helping me stand straight.

"Where have you been?" I asked, "I've looked everywhere for you!" I yelled furiously.

"Uh…" Grover squeaked, "I'll wait for you outside." He told Percy, he greeted me before leaving the both of us.

"What?" he asked a bit confused, "I thought you don't-" he trailed off.

I glared murderously at him, but instead of punching him, I kissed him with all I can.

I pulled back, and all he said was, "Wow". I smiled at the scene but quickly tried to explain.

"Seaweed Brain, I- I'm sorry for not answering earlier."

"Well that sure made it up for it." He smiled making me feel blissful.

Then he leaned and kissed me again. His lips barely touched mine at first. His hands gently held the sides of my face. Slowly and lightly, he moved his lips around on mine, lips caressing lips. Slowly, he increased the pressure and used his lips to gradually part my lips. As our mouths opened together, he increased pressure a bit more and continued to slightly move his lips on mine. He reduced pressure a bit and moved his lips again and then increased pressure. His arms were around me, and he held me closer to him. There was no urgency, and it felt nice, very nice, and sweet to the point where my legs felt like jello and my stomach was filled with butterflies.

He pulled back leaning his forehead to mine, now this time it was my turn to say, "Wow, that felt wonderful." A smile graced his lips which made him more handsome. He pulled my head and made it lay on his shoulder, I could feel his breath tickle my ears and my neck, and caused goose bumps.

"So does this mean…" he whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, it kinda does." I said giving him peck on his cheek.

"Huh? Really, what does it mean?" he asked.

"Really? Right now? You're ruining the mood." I complained.

"What? Come on, Wise Girl. What do you mean?"

This time when I glared at him I actually punched his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt." he complained,

"Good."

"So, you're _my _girl friend right?" He asked giving he my favorite lopsided grin of his.

"Oh just shut up, Seaweed Brain." and kissed him for the third time that day.

* * *

**Okay guys, did you like it? If you do please tell me what you think about it, give me a review. Suggestions? Please say it on the review or you could just PM me.  
thanks for reading! I hope you look out for the next chapter! Peace out!**

_**CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE TITLE FOR THE CHAPTER STANDS FOR?**_


	9. Telling ThaliaCalypso's Plan

**_Before you leave this page, and thought I've read this already, please scroll down first. I added another POV here. PLEASE?_**

**_LAST CHAPTER'S T.F.R.K. means "Their First Real Kiss" some were close though :D BTW i love you guys! mwaaa!_  
**

**Well, this update is quite short. It's because I got too many ideas I can't write it all in one Chapter! Yeah you heard me right. And one of those Idea is posted in my Profile via poll, so please help me out here. Anyways here's a quick update.**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

Thalia called last night to tell me she was staying over this weekend. When she arrived, I helped her bring her things to the bedroom we used to call guest room, but now called Thalia's Room. When we arrived at "her" room, she turned to me and asked, "So Fish Head how's my Anniekins?"

I gave her a smile I couldn't resist giving, "Wonderful!" I exclaimed. "She's all I ever dreamed of." I admitted."I mean I couldn't get her to stay out of my head even for a second!" Styx, now sound like a girl! Thalia gave me a "I know that" look. "What?" I asked trying to stop her from looking at me like "that".

Then she frowned, "Nothing Cuz', it just looks like you're sick." She came over to me and put her palm on my head. "Gods! Cuz' you're sick!" she exclaimed and grinned, "Loooooove Sick!" she teased.

"Oh shut up Pine cone Face!" I barked. But all she did was laugh at me.

"Whatevs love-sick Fish head." She teased once more, "By the way, I'm going to Annie's tonight. Wanna go with?" she asked making her way to the bathroom.

"Definitely." I grinned, she gave me a _"BOYS,"_ and rolled her eyes at me before entering the bathroom.

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

My dad and my step –mother went out today with the twins, leaving me as the house –sitter. But hey, at least I can get some peace and quiet around here once in a while. I was so deep in the book I was reading I didn't even hear the first two ring of our doorbell. I stormed down the staircase angry at whoever was disturbing my peace. But when I opened the door, I came eye to eye to someone I can't help but be happy just by seeing.

"Hey," he said, waving a hand.

"Hey to you too." I said, "What brings you here?" I asked.

"Er... I brought a surprise for you." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well then, what is it?" I asked, curious.

"Uh… you have to close your eyes first." I nodded and did what he said.

I felt his hot breath close to my lips, then felt his lips land on mine. "Oops, sorry that wasn't supposed to be in the surprise." He said then grunted, "Ouch." Then I heard someone said, "Douche bag." When I opened my eyes I saw my best friend punching my boy friend in the arm, what a nice view I thought. Then remembered, "Thalia!" I lunged at her.

"Hey Annie!" Thalia said tightening her embrace on me. "Gods! I've missed you so much!"

"Me too! I've missed you a whole lot!" I said finally breaking off the hug.

"e-hem" Percy coughed. "Uh… I think I should leave now. " He said pointing to Thalia's car.

"Nu-uh, Fish head, you and Annie right here are going to tell me every single detail I missed when I was gone. Capiche?"

* * *

**THALIA'S POV**

I ran to Annabeth's bedroom like it was mine dragging Percy and her. I made them sit next to each other at Annie's bed. "So…? When are you two going to start?" I asked impatiently.

"Gods, this is so embarrassing!" Annie complained, covering her face with her hands.

"Thals, I really think you two should be talking here, _without _me." Percy said.

Annabeth looked at me with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes, "Okay you two win. I'll call you later Perce, don't wreck my car!" I warned.

"I'll see you off," Annabeth offered. "Wait here Thals, I'll be right back." Then she left to follow Percy.

I followed Annabeth shortly after, finding them behind the front door kissing intensely, seriously. Annabeth's arms were locked behind Percy's neck and his on her waist. I hid somewhere they can't see me, though I think even if I stared at them they wouldn't notice, they're so busy lip-locking. Ah _young love!_

I went back to Annie's room few moments after their "scene", then when I heard the front door close. Finally! I thought. Annabeth came back with a huge goofy grin on her face.

"So how did Percy's lips taste?" I teased.

"Styx! You saw that?" she asked. I gave her my best "no duh" look. Annabeth's face grew brighter and I swear she never looked so red in her whole life.

"So… I already caught you, spill!" I asked eagerness in my voice.

**(A/n: well you already know the story, let's move on)**

* * *

**AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, I WOULD LIKE TO UPDATE LATER ON, SO GUYS, I NEEEEEED YAAAA! PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW, ANSWER MY POLL AND MAYBE AFTER A FEW HOURS, YOU WILL **_**POSSIBLY **_**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

**So as Promised, here's the next Chapter. And again I'm sick, but happy :D  
and most of Calypso's POV are quite "M" rated, so if you don't like "M" rated please move on…**

* * *

**CALYPSO**

I wrapped my legs at behind his back as he rocks back and forth in me. I grunt in pleasure and so did he, "Fuck Calypso, you're so tight" he cursed. I just groaned in response. I spread my legs wider for him to push himself deeper into me and he did. I eyes were heavy lidded with sublime pleasure, almost close to my climax. I clutched his blonde hair and pushed his face towards mine kissing his lips fiercely. "Calypso." He chanted my name over and over until I can't take it and kissed him again. Fuck, Percy! I screamed in my head knowing he's not the one I was actually having sex with. After I came he tensed a second later following me, he pumped a few more times to release every drop of his cum in me.

He slumped next to the bed with me, hugging me close to his form. He kissed the back of my neck down my back. "Cali, why won't you go out with me? We're already having sex." He asked.

"Will, you know I just want us to be friends." I said but he kept on kissing the back of my neck, his hand traveled from my back to my hips, up to my stomach and ended at my breast. He fondled my breast making me moan.

"Yeah friends," he repeats. I felt something poke my back and I already knew what it was instantly. "Friends with so much benefit." He said nipping my back, and he kept on stroking my breast, playing with my nipple, pinching and flicking it. It made my core hot and bothered. He pulled my leg over his, and directed his manhood over my opening. It was already slick from our activity before. I felt him nudge at my entrance once more, we repositioned ourselves and he slid his way home.

"Will!" I groaned, then he began to fuck me "Fuck, yes! More… hmmm… more! Deeper! Harder!" I yelled. Instead he pulled out and repositioned me on top of him, he pulled me down and whispered in my ears "_RIDE ME."_

Those two words got me so energized and rode him hard, changing his face from Will to Percy in my head. I screamed his name over and over in my head. Imagining he was the one I was riding.

A few rounds later, we finally got exhausted. He fell asleep and I took the chance to take a shower and snuck out of his house.

I took out the keys to my white BMW and drove home, where Percy is just a doorstep away. I will have you again Percy, and I will _own_ you. I snickered at my though.

I noticed a very familiar tousled black hair with a blonde bitch. Who the hell is that bitch? I thought out loud, luckily enough they were far from me so they can't hear me. Percy was holding her hand, then he leaned in to kiss her. My grip tightened on the steering wheel, turning my knuckles pale white. Oh, she will get it. Automatically my jaw locked, I watched as they parted, obviously out of breath, but kissed again, his hands roamed to her back pushing her against him, the bitch's hand clutched _my _Percys's hair tugging him closer to her lips. I drove past then and when I was close I honked my car so it will ruin their make-out session. My eyes twitched in anger.

No! I _will _have you back Percy! I won't let that bitch take you away from me. I thought loudly.

* * *

**YOU LIKEY? AWW COME ON! IF YOU DO PLEASE SAY IT IN YOUR REVIEW AND IF NOT SAY IT IN YOUR REVIEW! COME ON GUYS! YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE! THANKS! WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I _WILL UPLOAD IT LATER. :D_**


	10. Relationship Wreckers

**_So here's my promise to you guys! chapter 10 RELATIONSHIP WRECKERS._**

**I'm sorry to tell you guys, but… I'm not going to update real soon after this, sorry. School really sucks, but you guys keep me going! Thank you for your AWESOME comments by the way and I liked the "Talk Foolish Run Kiss" haha it's cute :D**

**You guys already read my mind about… **_**ANNIE**_**way, here's the latest chapter, and oh yeah, I've closed my poll now, but please look at my new polls. Enjoy! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT **_**OWN PJO AND ITS CHARACTERS, JUST BORROWING. :D**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

She glared at me like she was about to punch me, but then she did something that surprised me even more. She placed both her hands at the side of my face and leaned. She was about to kiss me when someone knocks loudly at my bedroom door.

"Percy!" my mom called, "Honey, your girlfriend is here!"

Wait, did I hear right? Annabeth is here? I didn't know she knew my house!

I covered my head in my pillow, "Coming, mom." I replied not wanting to get up.

Then I remembered she said "girlfriend" I got up without delay, even though I wanna go back to sleep to resume my wonderful dream, I'd rather have the real one and thoroughly feel her lips against mine. I looked at the clock beside my bed and checked the time, 7:15 a.m.

DAMN! That's why she's here! Gods! She'll murder me, I'm freaking late! Why am I panicking you ask? Well here's a brief recall, after we started going out, we tried to do almost everything but unfortunately we can't. So we had a promise to each other to meet an hour earlier before class starts, well, for some "US" time.

Weird? Actually it's not, with my upcoming swimming and basketball tournaments, I barely spend time with her because of training, and with her being the head of our Mathematics club, Volleyball, Archery, Chess, etc. You name it! I told you she was perfect, well almost perfect, she doesn't want me to say that, she'll say, "Even Gods aren't perfect, how can I?" But I'll just nuzzle her ear and whisper, "Yes you are, to me." She begins blushing after this making her punch me in the arm in the same exact spot she always punches me.

Man, back to reality. I hurriedly brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, and pulled some jeans, a simple tee and my converse on. Before I left my bathroom I combed my hair trying to make it look good but ended ruffling it again, leaving it messy just the way I like it. I ran down the stairs hearing my mom flip pancakes, "She's in the living room!" she informed me.

"Thanks Mom!" I shouted. I couldn't erase the goofy grin I had ever since I came down, preparing for those stormy grey eyes and that beautiful blond- wait, those aren't…

I stopped at my tracks finding not a patch of blonde hair, instead I came eye to eye with a pair of **(A/n: okay, I don't know Calypso's true eye color so I'll go with icy blue) **familiar icy blue eyes and a crown of caramel hair.

She stood up and embraced me, I just stood there stunned. "Oh Percy, I missed you!" and squeezed me tight. I held both her arms and pulled them down back to her sides.

"Uh, Cali, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What does it look like to you?" I scrunched my eyebrows not knowing what she meant. She just rolled her eyes and hugged me again. I pushed her off me, enough so I could go and eat breakfast, I gulped down the blue pancakes mom gave me, kissed her goodbye and ran out the house, Calypso right behind me.

I shook my head in disbelief then looked at my wrist watch. 7:29 SHIT! She's gonna kill me, I ran for the bus stop forgetting to drag Calypso to the bus, I took a seat to nearest to the door, then Calypso climbed the bus and easily spotted me, she sat at the vacant seat next to me.

Gods! Just don't let Annabeth see us together, or else I'll… Gulp.

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Where are you Seaweed Brain?" I asked my phone over and over, waiting for a text from him. Then finally my phone beeped. "On my way Wise Girl, Sorry over slept, had a good dream 'bout you :P ILY" redness crept up my neck to my face. Sometimes this guy just doesn't think does he? But good thing no one was able to see my tomato colored cheeks.

"Where the Hades are you?" I replied, instantly someone from behind put his arms around me then nuzzled my neck. Immediately a smile graced my distraught face, "Per-" I tried to say, but there was no sign of those sea-green eyes, instead found a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Hi! Annie." He said.

"Lu-Luke! What are you doing here?" I asked escaping away from his arms.

"Trying to get my girl back." He said confidently, as he strides again in my direction cupping my face in his hands, he tried to kiss me but I slapped his hands away.

"Luke! Stop!" I exclaimed.

"Why? You used to love me doing this." he clutched my arms and tried to kiss me again but slapped his face before he could do so.

"That was then, Luke. I got over you now."

Someone called from behind, "Annabeth!" Percy was standing a couple of yards away from where we stood, behind him was Calypso with a wicked smile on her lips, then held onto Percy's arm tighter.

He shrugged Calypso off his arm, sauntered to me and grabbed me away from Luke, "What the Hell? Who are you?" he asked with a murderous glare.

"Luke," he explained and put his best concerned face. "I'm Annabeth's friend," then offered his hand. "Luke Castellan, nice to meet you."

Percy took his hand firmly then shook it, "Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend."

"I better get going, see you later." He said then left. I got confused by his actions, but just shrugged it off. I turned to Percy finding his brows all scrunched up, he looked so cute when worried, then remembered.

He's late. I punched his arm where I usually punch him, "You're late." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, about that..." he tried to explain but ended with a nervous laugh and a hand scratching the back of his neck. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, suggesting for us to go to our "hiding place".

"E-hem." An unfamiliar voice coughed.

"Oh, right. Cali!" Percy mentioned. "I think you two met before right?" he asked.

I nodded, but introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." He took my hand and held it with a too firm grip, it almost made me flinch, but I can't let her win. She gave me one of those so called "plastic smile" and she was good at it.

She looked back at Percy, completely ignoring me.

"We have to go, Cali. See you later at class okay?" Percy said, finally leaving her. We walked away hand in hand with a smile on his and a victorious grin on mine.

We headed for the school's old abandoned building. No one actually cares to go there anyway so we're not scared to get caught. Okay, you're probably wondering what we _do _there, right? Yeah, I thought so. Don't get so creative in thinking, we don't do things too far, okay?

We had a blanket spread on the floor, so Percy sat in the middle as usual, I took my book to read and sat in my place, in between his legs. His arms automatically wrap around my waist then his chin falls on my shoulder, then I lean on his chest to make our arrangement perfect.

I can hear his steady breathing, yes, you guessed it, he was now taking his usual nap we do this thrice a day actually; before class, at lunch, and after classes, before we go home.

He nestles on my neck, a few moments later, "Wise Girl, why do you smell like male cologne?" he asked. I remembered earlier Luke did the same thing, and left his scent there. Styx! How to distract him? How to distract him? I turned my head so it's now facing Percy's, but when his eyes hit mine, his lips automatically crashed with mine.

The kiss was sweet and gentle as it always was. I twisted my torso around so now it faces his. I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers finding his hair. His hands began to roam down my back and my sides. I broke the kiss to resolve our current position.

I stood up and sat between his legs again this time facing him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same to my waist. I felt my world leaning, and when I opened my eyes I was already laying on my back with him on top of me. I wrapped my legs behind waist, Percy kissed me ferociously, licking my lip to ask permission to enter, our tongues fighting for dominance.

We broke free finally needing oxygen back to our systems. He kissed my forehead and enveloped me in a tight hug. "I love you, Wise Girl." He said panting.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I copied. He lets go of me, and stood up.

"Let's go to class Wise Girl." He said pulling me up then tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, he lifts up my chin and kisses me one last time.

* * *

**CALYPSO'S POV**

"That stupid bitch! Where did she drag Percy?" I hissed in clenched teeth. I stood and waited at the school's main doors. There they are! I thought as I saw them walking towards the school main entrance hand in hand. I ran towards them erasing little Miss Anniebeth's blissful smile.

"Percy!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck, making him release her hand, "Sweet!" I thought. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" I said tightening my hold.

"Err… Calypso, please stop hugging me, or else my girl friend will kill me." He said frankly.

I shot little Miss Perfect a "so what glare" then looked back up to Percy, "Oh, I'm sorry Percy! I was just worried sick!" then released my arms around his neck, giving him my most concerned look. That gained me a smile and a rub on my head, the way he used to.

"It's okay, just don't do it again, especially when my Annabeth is here." He said holding her hand again and passed me.

Grr… that Annabeth is sure going to get a piece of my evil mind. I _will _have you Percy, I _will _make you come running back to me! And I swear that on the River Styx!

* * *

**Oh my Gods! What will she do to finally break the two apart? Follow my story to know haha XD**

**May you be a guest or a member, please REVIEW! Come on! Haha I love reviews! And I love you guys! Pweeese looove me too? XD**


	11. Breaking PERCABETH: Step 1

**Okay guys, sorry for the mature scene of Calypso, I was just showing how I hate her, sorry. So no more mature scenes. I am truly sorry for that, but I'm just showing you she's a bitch, I'm sorry again. So, as you may have read, Luke and Calypso are in the story now and Cali is planning an evil plot.**

_**ANNIE**_**ways here's Chapter 11 BTW I started with Calypso's POV Sorry guys, I just think it needed to make the plan. Ho ho and I can't help but update, this time I won't update for 2-3 weeks. So sorry guys :( but I really need to review for upcoming tests. ILOVEYOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!**

_**BUT IF I GET MORE THAN 60 REVIEWS IN BETWEEN THOSE WEEKS I WILL OF COURSE UPDATE!**_

* * *

**CALYPSO'S POV**

I clenched the pencil in my hand so hard it snapped in two, poor pencil. I can't stand the way Percy makes googly eyes with that little bitch. I need to get Percy back, she doesn't deserve him! **(A/n: yeah, and you do? Ha) **Shut up! I deserve him better than she does! **(A/n: Whatevs!) **

I looked away for a measly second and saw someone looking as agitated as I am with those two, the guy who we caught with Annabeth. What's his name again? Luke! Right! Then suddenly something vile and evil crept into my head. Say goodbye to your little Miss Sunshine Percy, 'cause your gonna be mine.

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

She's hiding something from me. I couldn't help but notice how she distracted me away from it. Who's this Luke guy anyway! Saying he's a friend but I know he's something more. I saw fingers snapping in front of my nose, Oh shit! I forgot Annabeth.

"Percy! Percy? You're zoning out again!" she complained.

"I'm sorry wise girl, I've just been busy this week with the upcoming games, and it's hard being captain of all three teams." **(A/n: is that even possible?) **I said rubbing my temples.

"You know what," she said then turned to me, "You should really get some rest Seaweed Brain." She suggested.

"Yeah, I know Wise Girl. But I really want to spend every waking moment I have with you." **(A/n: Cheesy right?) **I said.

She cupped the side of my face with her palm. "Oh my Gods, Percy! You really need some rest!" she said with a concerned face, "You're getting too cheesy on me!" she joked, I rolled my eyes.

"I have archery practice next, see you later?" she announced.

I gave a smile, "I'll be on the field, go there afterwards, okay?" I said. "See you later Wise Girl." She nodded then I kissed her on the lips, she kissed back, but we didn't let it too far this time. I could feel her heart thumping really loud, but so did mine. I guess we still have that effect on each other.

She carried on her way to her activity, I waved goodbye as she left. When I can see her no more, I finally made my legs walk to the gym lockers and changed into my uniform. I was about to put my shirt on when my teammates wolf whistled. Great, probably a girl walked in here who's really "hot " and they're reacting that way. I shook my head in disappointment. Then continued putting it on.

"Captain! Someone's here for you!" my teammate said. "Go left when reach the third row, you'll see him there." He said. I wonder who is looking for me. I continued looking through my things for my shin-guards.

"Hi Perce!" a woman greeted me from behind. When I looked back at her she looked inappropriately clothed. She was wearing a see through long sleeve shirt, I said see through because I can already see her bra from where I was standing and for the lower torso; she wore jean short shorts, when I said short I mean short-I-can-see-your-underwear-short not the usual short-see-my-legs-short.

"Calypso! What the hell are you wearing?" I exclaimed. She tilted her head looking bemused. "You can't wear those things" I pointed to her "clothes" "And come into a room full of men!" I quickly grabbed in my locker for my jacket and draped it over her. "Here wear this."

"Oh thanks." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Meet me outside, I'll be out in a minute." I said pushing her out the room.

"Why does the Captain always get the hot chicks?" Michael said, everyone joined in, "Yeah! Hey Cappie if you don't want her, I'll take her off your hands." One suggested.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Guys stop fooling around! We've got the nationals on our back."

I got back to my locker, grabbed my shin-guards that instantly appeared, wore my socks then slipped on my cleats and ran to the field. I saw Cali seating to the bench near the water jug. She stood up as she saw me coming towards her direction.

"Hey," she said shyly. I replied back. "I'm sorry for disturbing you by the way." She mentioned, eye lashes fluttering.

My brows scrunched up, "S'okay." I said. "I gotta go now." I said running to the field.

Calypso never took her eyes off me the entire time, I got distracted by the way she was looking at me, and got disturbed by it. At the end of our practice everyone gathered around her, like moths to a light. I sat on the bench and took my towel to wipe my sweat off. She made her way out of the mob of soccer players and sat next to me. She took away the towel from my hand and wiped my face with it.

I took her hand off and drank from my water bottle. I heard a sigh escape from her lips. I looked at her, she had this poignant face you just want cuddle her close 'til she smiles. "Why are you avoiding me Percy?" she looked at me with those bright blue eyes. "Do you hate me that much?" she asked leaning towards me. I got stunned and got stuck, she leaned closer to me then one second after her lips was moving against mine.

"Uh… boss," one of my teammate called. "Your girl friend is here." Shit! I thought, but I still can't move, I was paralyzed. Calypso moved her hand and cupped the sides of my face, kissing me hard. I tried to move but I can't feel my legs, or my arm, even my lips. I moved my eyes to my left and found Annabeth wide eyed with shock her hand on mouth, tears ready to fall, Luke was besides her smirking. Annabeth disappeared to the school Luke behind her. Calypso took her lips away from mine and I felt my body came back to life.

"Shit!" I yelled. "What the Hades' did you do to me, Calypso?" I asked/yelled.

"I did nothing." She said with an evil glint in her eyes that I just came to notice right now. I ran towards the direction Annabeth came. I ran as fast as I could and got astounded on what I saw. Luke was cradling my Annabeth on his arms, and was about to kiss her.

* * *

**LUKE'S POV**

I was minding my own business when this crazy chick walked up to me like she owns the place. "You're Luke right?" she asked. I nodded. "And you like Annabeth, right?" I nodded again, this time my brow darted up.

"So?" I asked in return.

She sat next to me in the cafeteria, "I like Percy." She admits.

"Oh…" I said as I got what she meant. "So you want to break them up, don't you?" I asked frankly.

"Yes. Isn't that obvious?" she rolled her eyes at me. "I'm Calypso by the way." She offered her hand.

I shook it lightly, "So here's the plan, later on their free period, you'll join Annabeth's Archery Club, while I go visit my Percy's team." She explained the whole plan after a few minutes. **(a/n: well I don't want to ruin the plan by telling you.) **

Calypso and I agreed on the plan, making us partners in plan "Breaking Percabeth".

I walked to the Archery Club and asked if I could join, they said I should wait for their President, which is Annabeth. She walked into sight, a boy blonde hair and Blue eyes came up to him, she just nodded.

"Fledglings, assemble." She said and five people stood in front of her. One of the guys behind me pushed me into the line. She took her bow and arrow and placed it in her hands. Stood a few yards away from the target and let her arrow fly, it hit the bull's-eye, practically meaning "no sweat".

"Try and hit the target as close as you can." She yelled. I hit the center on my first try.

"Luke!" she exclaimed, finally noticing me.

"Hi!" I said, and gave a dazzling smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her brows knitting together.

"Uh… joining Archery Club?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You have not lost your touch, huh?" she stated. I pretended that I wasn't paying attention to her and shot more arrows, she moved away and helped the new beginners in their techniques.

After a long practice session, she dismissed us.

I walked up to her, "Hey, Annie." I called. She gave me that death glare I missed.

"What do you want? Practice is over, you can leave now." She said.

"Well I just wanted to, you know, help you out?" she shot me another glare.

"Help me in what?" she asked scornfully.

"Carry your things?" I stated or more likely asked.

"I don't need help, and that's my boy friend's job." She said.

"But he's not here, I'm the only one here that can help you." I suggested.

As I said before, I don't need help, especially _your_ help."

"Annabeth…" I sighed.

She took a deep breath and faced me. "Just leave me alone, Luke! Just like the way you left me 2 years ago!" she yelled.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry okay? I know I made the wrong decision! And that's why I'm here to make it all better!" I explained.

"Please, Annabeth, I haven't stopped loving you!" I admit.

"Sorry Luke, I don't love you like I did before." She stated. "Friends? That's how far I can get with you." She offered her hand. I took it and shook it lightly. "Best." I replied.

I followed her to the soccer field, where she said she'll be meeting Percy. I bumped unexpectedly to Annabeth, literally making me stop behind her. "Hey, Anna-" then I looked at where she was staring.

Calypso was kissing Percy, not the other way around, he looked frozen, stiff. His eyes moved and looked at our direction, when it landed on Annabeth, it widens in shock but his body stayed in place. I smiled at Calypso's awesome plan. I don't care if I'm rebound, at least I'll have her back.

Calypso's hand moved towards his face and kissed him more. This time Annabeth couldn't take it and ran towards the school, I ran after her.

"Annabeth!" I called out. When she finally stopped running I held her in my arms to steady her, she was shaking violently. "It's okay, Annie, I'm here." I said as I rubbed her back.

"No." she cried. "It's not happening again!" and punched my chest repeatedly. I held her tighter to me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept repeating.

I was about to kiss her forehead when someone punched me from the side.

"Get away from her!" he yelled.

* * *

**This is my last update, for now I mean. If you loved the Chapter, why won't you tell me in the reviews! I would love to hear from you guys! And I wasn't kidding about the 2-3weeks before updating again. **

**Love you guys! Peace out! :***


	12. Breaking PERCABETH: Step 2 on the way

**Okay, I was recently listening to a song called, "Now that I found you." by Alyson Cross. I just heard it from my mom and I got addicted to it, and I hope you like it as much as I love it.**

_**Thanks for the reviews, by the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter (I got like nothing to do so I wrote this) here it is. :D**_

* * *

**ANNABETH's POV**

I just saw Percy and Calypso ki-ki-ki… I'm sorry but I can't say it without stuttering or even say it at all.

I never thought he would do that to me. I ran away at the horrid sight, why would I stay? I love Percy, a lot, but it seems he still loves Calypso. I ran and ran until I can no more, Luke following me behind.

"Annabeth." He said. I stopped at my tracks as I felt my tears fall from my eyes. My hands shook as the thoughts rerun again and again in my head. I can no longer feel my legs, or my heart. Nice going Chase! You've let another guy break you again, now you're into pieces. I thought to myself.

Luke stood beside me and enveloped me in his arms. " " he said, tilting my head towards his shoulders. He stroked my hair in a smoothing way, and occasionally rubs my back. I fell onto his arms not knowing what to do next. I can't believe I'm like this! The last time I was in this way was when… Luke…

I was so broken. Next thing I knew, there was a flying fist in front of me, where Luke was. "Luke!" I cried out. I looked to my side finding the culprit.

"What the Hell! Don't take advantage of the situation, asshole!" Percy snarled. Luke dropped to the floor holding his jaw. Blood in his mouth, both looked enraged. Luke swiftly got to his feet and nearly got to punch Percy. "STOP! Please! Both of you!" I cried, standing in front of the two.

"Annabeth, please let me explain." Percy began, taking my hand in his.

"Don't listen to him! He's only making excuses. You saw what you saw earlier. Don't let him wrap you around his little finger." Luke reasoned.

"Shut up Luke! Who the Hades do you think you are? You don't know anything!" he yelled to Luke then turned to me holding my hands in his. "Please Annabeth, let me explain." He pleads, squeezing my hands. I don't want to make the wrong decisions, so I let him and nodded.

He smiled a little, "Thank you." He said.

"Don't thank me yet." I said my eyes a little bit sore. Luke stood next to me and crossed his arms, like the big brother I used to know before.

"Truth is, I really don't know what to say," Percy admitted looking at the ground. "Even I don't know what happened." He explains. "I'm sorry. She kissed me, and my body went numb. I don't know how…" he said with a puzzled look, thinking. His eyes widened again and looked at me, "My water bottle!" he exclaimed. "Darn! I forgot that she knows how to do that!" he adds.

**PERCY's POV**

Damn! Why didn't I remember that! That powder, she might have put it on my water bottle when I wasn't looking at practice. Before Calypso and I broke-up, she used that same powder on me. She sprinkled it on my lunch when I ate at her house, my body went still, and my senses as well.

"Her family owns an herbal drug store!" I told Annabeth. She looked at me bewilderment tattooed on her face.

"What the hell Percy!" she yells. "That's your explanation?" she asked. I nodded. "What the-"

"I can prove it!" I reasoned and grabbed her arm back to the field. I ran towards my things and looked for my water bottle, and shook it. Yes! Still there! I gave her the water bottle and said, "Here let Luke drink some." I suggested.

Luke's eyes enlarged, "No way! I'm not drinking that!" and used his hands to shield himself.

"Fine, I'll drink it then." She said and raised the bottle to her lips.

"Annabeth, don't!" but I said it too late, the contaminated water already slid down her throat.

"There's not-" she paused. Her eyes moved around, but her body didn't move.

"Oh Shit! Annabeth!" I cursed as I held her shoulders. "Wise Girl! " I said panic in my voice.

"Nice work Jackson! You just paralyzed her!" Luke nags.

"Oh just shut up! Get a life! Leave ours alone!" I bit back.

"Shit, Wise Girl, are you-" I got cut off by her body falling and caught her in my arms.

I brought her to the school's clinic and asked the doctor to help her. "Don't worry Percy, it's all because of the fatigue. She just needs rest and she'll be up about in an hour or so." Mr. Apollo said smiling at me.

"Can I stay here and look after her?" I asked almost pleaded.

"Sure. I'll tell your teacher- by the way, who's your next teacher?" he asked.

"Mrs. Demeter, Biology. Thank you, sir." I said.

"No problem, I'll leave you for now." He said closing the door behind him.

I sat down on the chair next to her the bed where she lies, taking her hand in both of mine.

"I love you so much, Wise Girl. I'm so sorry." I whispered at her hands, a tears falling from my eyes.

* * *

**LUKE's POV**

What the hell did just happen? I was standing in front of the clinic doors pacing. Damn! If anything happens to Annabeth, I'm going to kill that little bitch. I took out my phone and dialed her number, quickly walking away.

Her phone rang, once, twice thrice then she answered. "Cali, talk to me."

"What was in that drink you little bitch?" I asked in gritted teeth.

"Wadaya mean?" she asked.

"Fuck! Meet me in three, school gym." I said as I hung-up my phone.

I ran-walked to the gym, as I entered my eyes began to search for a certain person. When I saw her, she was waving at me. "Luke!" she called. I went to where she was sitting right next to her.

"So have they broke-up already?" she asked while filing her nails, blowing them occasionally.

"No." I said.

"No worries, this is just step one anyways, it won't be fun if they break up that easily." She scoffed.

"What was in his water anyway?" I asked a bit curious.

"Old family recipe, some Moon Lace and some other things I can't tell you about." She said blowing her nails. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever! Just don't hurt Annabeth _physically._" I told her. She looked at me evilly and raised her brow.

"Whatevs, Lover boy." She teased. "That means… Step two is on the way. They won't know what hit them." She laughed wickedly.

* * *

**ANNABETH's POV**

I was running and running towards this person who has his back at me, and telling him not to go and leave me. But the more I ran, the more he becomes distant and out of reach, then he stopped only to make another person appear in front of him, this time a girl appeared and wrapped her arms around him. She was about to take him away from me, "No!" I yelled as I tried to grab him away from her.

I sit right up and was about to scream for him to stay, but reality instantly hit me when I felt a warm hand holding my hand. He was still wearing his soccer uniform, his hair damp from sweat. He was napping at the side of the bed my hand in his. I laid back to my bed and stared at his face, his hair was sticking to his forehead, his eyelashes were so long, his lips were lush, his nose was just perfect, (I couldn't help but pinch it so I did, but fortunately he didn't woke up) but dark circles was under his eyes.

He roused from his sleep when I ran my fingers through his damp hair. His beautiful Sea-green eyes peeking from heavy-lidded eyes, he smiled sweetly at me and kissed the top of my hand. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said looking somewhere below his hands.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." He apologized, frowning at me.

"I know Percy." I said, "But I don't know if I could trust-" I cut off. "You again."

"I'll do anything to make you trust me again." He offered. "If you'd want I'll-" he let's go of my hand making it feel cold and empty. "I'll jump off this window." My eyes instantly grew big and looked towards the window he was trying to jump out off. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" he said.

"Percy! Stop fooling around!" I yelled, and but he didn't stop.

"I'm not fooling around." He said sternly. I gaped at him.

"Percy, trust can **NOT **be given that instantly, you have to earn it." I said with cold eyes.

"I love you Wise Girl, and I know it's hard, but I'm willing to do anything to earn your trust back." He pouts at me adorably. Can't… Resist... Cuteness… I'm only a girl, who has this terrible weakness for her boyfriend's cute face. Man! I hate it when he does that.

I frowned at him, "Percy, you know I can't _resist _it when you do that."

His face instantly lit up and said, "Yeah I know." then gave me a lopsided grin. I shot him a death glare and he chuckled. "I'm sorry. Okay." And raised his hands as if he surrenders.

"Percy, get away from the window. Please?" I asked. I patted the place right next to me, motioning for him to sit. He sets his legs back at the floor and sauntered right next to me.

He sat right next to me, "Annabe-" I cut him off by landing my lips to his. I don't know what came over me, but maybe it was jealousy and it wanted me to erase Calypso's kiss away from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and felt his arms wrap around my waist. I pulled free but his face followed me. I pushed him a little by his chest and giggled. I leaned my fore head to his and kissed his nose.

"Okay. _This time, _I forgive you. Okay?" and kissed him again, he smiled as we kissed and murmured "I love you, very much" through our lips.

"Ahem." A man's voice coughed, we followed the voice and saw Mr. Apollo standing on the door, hiding a smile. "Are you kids finished with my bed?" he asked. We both blushed and got off the bed. Thanking him on the way out.

* * *

**CALYPSO's POV**

"Okay, here's the plan two." I started. Luke was sitting beside me while we talked about "business". He was staring at me and it kinda made me feel weird. "You do what I tell you, okay?" I asked, he nodded still staring at me. "Here's sleeping powder, make her inhale some of this when you two are alone." I gave him a packet of powder, I met his face, inches away from mine. "And you could do- I mean, whatever you want to do with her."

I got up and walked away as soon as I gave him the packet. Come on Cali, Percy's your goal, not anyone else.

* * *

**Okay, if you don't see what is happening to Calypso, then you are totally blind, man! Sorry I just got to update. :D I can't help not doing anything! So please review! And if you have suggestions and requests, please tell me, I'll do everything I can to do it.**

**AND I MADE THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, SO MY HEAD'S KINDA BLURRED, and it kinda affected the flow. SORRY!**

**and thank you :***


	13. A different kind of SURPRISE

_Okay, I just recently read "The Demigod Diaries" and instantly got hit by the "Love Bug" (LOL) when I read Percy's and Annabeth's one-month anniversary (which Percy forgot!) Oops! Spoiler! SORRY! I won't say more! And Percy's birthday/PERCABETH ANNIVERSARY just passed, and as one of their huge fans, here's my tribute for it. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Three Month-Anniversary!**

**WISE GIRL**

I couldn't help smile, my face is even complaining about all the smiling, it was weird. But I liked the feeling. I smiling was all because of one reason. It was our third month anniversary, Percy and mine's. I just hope he didn't freaking forget it like last time or else, I can't predict what I will do to him.

I waited for our door bell to ring, to signal his coming. Sometimes Percy calls at night saying he'll pick me up for school, and sometimes we go our separate ways, you know what I mean. I sat on my bed and quietly waited for him. Okay, I was waiting for him for about half an hour, I'm an early riser and he's the total opposite.

_Ding! Dong! _The door bell rang. Well, finally! I ran down the stairs, fixing my face to make sure it has a glare on it instead of a huge grin. When my face finally came intact, I opened the door, and only to find a bunch of flowers greeting my face instead of my boyfriend's.

"Happy three-month-anniversary, Wise Girl!" The flowers said, err I mean the person behind. The flowers receded to show his cute face, a smile prominent.

My glare instantly melted to a unsuppressible grin. "Percy-" Okay I admit I was stuttering. It was a nice thing to do after our last month-sary. I threw my arms around him and embraced him tight in that instant. He kissed my temple nearest to him and chuckled lightly.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" She was taken aback and made her brows furrow and held him at arm's length. "What?" I asked.

He bit his lower lip then continued, "I was wondering if-" he paused.

"If..?" I told him, urging for him to continue.

He lopsidedly grinned, and pulled me to him quickly hiding in the crook of my neck. "Percy!" he chuckled again at my startle. He smells like soap and the sea.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered by my neck, hastily kissing it and stepped back to look at my stunned face. He gave another breathtaking smile. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

What's up with him? I asked myself.

* * *

We were sitting on our usual lunch table when my phone came to life; I quickly rummaged my bag and held out my phone. I looked at the screen and found Thalia's name written on it.

"Hey Thals! What's up?" I said as I answered my phone. Percy looked up at me, worried.

"Annie!" she yelled through the phone. "Nothing much- by the way, you coming this Friday?" she asked. My brows knit in confusion.

"What do you mean? What's up this Friday?" I glanced at Percy which is now holding his phone, texting I think.

"You know-" she paused, "Ugh! Never mind!" She continued. "Anyway, how are you Anniekins?" she asked, changing the recent topic. Agh! Why are people so secretive these days? I thought, rolling my eyes, my annoyance prominent.

"Great." I said with sarcasm, but I do feel great! Just a bit annoyed. Hey! They're not telling me what's going on! Those two sure are cousins!

"Aw… what's with the sarcasm? Did Percy forget?" she asked.

"No!" I almost yelled, "Of course not! But I was worried he will." I looked at Percy, who is piercing his fork at a strawberry, and when he saw me looking at him he held out his fork with the berry. I took a bite which made him grin then causing me to smile as well. Heat crept up my face.

"Like the last time?" she laughed, of course, she said she DOESN'T giggle. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm going to _visit _later." Emphasizing the word "visit".

"That's great! I haven't seen you in months!" I exclaimed, overly excited and happy. "I miss you so much Thals! Come as fast as you can, okay?" I plead.

"Of course!" glee in her voice, "I gotta go. See you later, Annie." Then she disconnected the call. I turned my head and found his startling sea-green eyes staring at me, the corner of his lips pointing upwards.

"What did she say?" he asked, chewing on another strawberry.

"She's coming to visit." I said grabbing my sandwich.

He groaned, I giggled. Okay, even though Thalia is my best friend, I admit she's kind of a pain at times. We continued eating our lunch, earlier conversation popping in my head. "Hey Seaweed Brain, it's later already." I lifted a brow.

He looked at me with a puzzled face, brows knit together, nose scrunched up, and a frown on his face. Aw he looks so cute like that. "What do you mean 'it's later'?" he asked tilting his head, looking so cute.

I slapped myself in my head, to focus on the conversation and not on those pretty sea-green eyes staring at me- I slapped myself again mentally. "The thing you said at my front porch, and said you'll tell me later, remember?" I explained.

"Oh that thing." He said, his face lit up with that breathtaking smile of his. I urged him to continue, nodding my head.

"Uh, I was wondering if you'd want to come with me." He said, popping another sweet strawberry in his mouth. "If you're not busy this weekend, I mean."

"No, I'm not busy this weekend. Where to anyway?" I asked.

He swallowed, "To my dad's place. He asked if he could _finally _meet his son's girlfriend." He said air quotations present. I smirked. "So you wanna?"

"Of course, but how are we going there anyway?" I asked curious.

"Don't worry about that; just get everything you need ready, pack your things and we'll leave later at night." He said finishing the last of his strawberries.

* * *

I zipped the last one of my bags closed when a car horn beeped in front of my house. Thalia! I thought.

She was in front of my door reaching the door bell when I opened it and threw myself at her. "Thalia!"

"Annabeth!" she replied then groaned. "Man, you're heavy!"

I removed myself from her and apologized. "So, you ready to go?" she asked.

"You mean-" I stuttered, "you're coming with us?" I asked eagerness in my voice. She nodded. I hugged her again, she laughed.

"Stop crushing me! I need to breathe too you know!" she complained, but I can't help it, I was so happy.

"Thalia?" a familiar voice said as we broke the hug we were in earlier. She turned around, it was Luke.

"Luke! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just-" he paused, "Man, I haven't seen you in years! You look beautiful as always!" he praised. I think I saw her blush beet red, and turned back to me then back to him.

"Thanks." She replied.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were shipped off to some all girls' school?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

"Yes I was, and I'm here to pick Annie up." She said pointing her thumb at me.

"Pick her up? Where are you going?" he asked obviously curious.

"We're going for a trip to Percy's father's place."

"Oh." He looked, well, kind of defeated. She looked at me with a "please?" look on her face.

Then Thalia did the shocking thing I thought she'd do, all before I could react. "Would you like to come with us?" she offered.

His face instantly lit up, and then he looked glum, "Percy might not like me with you guys." He said.

"Wait here," she pulled her phone and dialed, what I think is Percy's number and walked out of ear shot, after a few minutes, she came back with a winning smile. "You're coming with us; go pack your things, enough for three days. Okay?"

He nodded, "What time are you- I mean we, leaving?"

"Just call me when you're done packing, I'll send my driver to pick you up." She offered. "But right now, we have to go. Her Prince Charming is waiting." He looked at me like he didn't even notice me from the start. He waved and said goodbye, Thalia's face finally settling back to its normal color.

I rolled my eyes, and stalked in the house, Thalia following me. We picked hauled my bags in her car trunk, and went to the airport, where Percy would be waiting.

* * *

The plane ride was awesome, the view down below, the ocean was so beautiful under the rays if the sun, glittering like well, glitter. It was unforgettable, especially the look on Percy's and Thalia's face. It was priceless, okay, I'm being mean, but it really was hilarious, Percy clutched my hand for dear life, and Thalia looked so pale, almost like a ghost, a beautiful ghost.

When we landed, their color didn't come back to normal until we set foot on land ourselves, both of them almost kissing the earth. They really are cousins. I stifled a laugh, as the two shot me daggers.

I stopped when a deep soothing voice came from somewhere, "Son!"

* * *

_Okay, cliffhanger? LOL, so 'til next week guys! Thanks for the awesome comments. And please do it again! If you have any reaction in why this was the next chapter, I will gladly answer it. Peace out!_

_**I can't wait for MOA XD are you as well? I hope so!**_


	14. USE IT WELL :)

_Okay, sorry if I didn't get to update a little early, my computer kind of died on me, but hey! I'm back! And I won't be back anytime sooner; my mom won't buy me another computer, sad? Absolutely! So here's Chapter 14, please enjoy. You know what to do! Love you guys! Yeah!_

* * *

The plane ride was awesome, the view down below, the ocean was so beautiful under the rays of the sun, glittering like well, glitter. It was unforgettable, especially the look on Percy's and Thalia's face. It was priceless, okay, I'm being mean, but it really was hilarious, Percy clutched my hand for dear life, and Thalia looked so pale, almost like a ghost, a beautiful ghost.

When we landed, their color didn't come back to normal until we set foot on land ourselves, both of them almost kissing the earth. They really are cousins. I stifled a laugh, as the two shot me daggers.

I stopped when a deep soothing voice came from somewhere, "Son!"

* * *

**SEAWEED BRAIN :)**

"Dad!" I called as I saw him nearing us. He had Amphitrite on his tail, and so were Tyson and Triton. While Dad and Tyson had smiles on their faces, Amphitrite and Triton had grimaces, preventing an eye roll.

"Percy! I'm glad you came over that instant!" said Dad then turned to Thalia, "Dear, are you feeling all right? You look like you've seen someone die." He asked.

Thalia clutched her stomach, clamped a hand on her mouth and ran to the nearest trash bin. "Triton, go help your cousin!" we heard Triton sputter words of disgust.

Someone held my hand from behind, steering me back to my girl and my dad. I looked back and found startling grey eyes looking at mine, a smile prominent. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Ah! You must be Annie!" my father said, Annabeth looked at my dad then shot daggers at me, I shook my head saying 'I didn't tell him!' then pointed to the gagging Thalia.

"Annabeth, sir." She cleared then beamed a charming smile, which made me stare at her more.

"Very well, Annabeth. It's nice to finally meet my son's soon-to-be-wi-" I elbowed him lightly on his side. "What?" he looked at me and asked. Annabeth giggled, and it was cute, even Dad was amazed by the look of her face.

"It's girlfriend dad. G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D, girlfriend. " I explained.

"So you don't want to marry her someday?" he asked frankly.

My eyes grew big, "DAD!" I shouted.

"Just kidding, kiddo." He smiled, making his smile lines visible and patting me on my back. He turned back to Annabeth, "Nice meeting you again Annabeth. Come on let's get you all in the car."

"Guys! Wait up!" Luke yelled, I barely remembered he was there, well, I was too _nervous _about the flight and too busy sending daggers to Annabeth as she laughed hysterically at me and Thalia.

Luke stood next to Thalia, when he saw Triton next to her, he practically killed him with the look he was giving him. Thalia groaned loud which made Annabeth stifle a laugh. I nudged her to make her stop laughing; she just looked at me like some innocent little kid, man! This girl will be the cause of my death, I love her too much.

Someone clapped me behind and when I looked it was my Dad, "Perce, stop staring. You might melt her." Then laughed. I rolled my eyes and just continued to feel her presence **(A/n: weird, right?) **and interlaced my fingers with her.

"Percy," she called, I looked up at her and saw her breath knocking smile, and she leaned in and pecked me on my cheek. "Thanks." I cocked my head curiously, "For what?" I asked. "For introducing me to your Dad, I appreciate it." she beamed and pulled me along.

* * *

We arrived at my father's house after a few minutes' drive. His house was built next to the beach, my father and I share our love of the sea. We also look-alike, a lot, though he has a deeper tan and a bigger build than mine. Anyway, my father's house or kingdom as he calls it, has only three floors but widely spread, the ground floor was only a few meters away from the beach. My room is on the second floor, and it overlooks the sea, and for some reason my dad made Annabeth stay in mine **with ME. **The second floor was where all the rooms are while the third floor was my favorite, the terrace it overlooks everything, from the sea to the beautiful landscape. **(A/n: Okay, I'm bad at describing landscapes :) sorry!)**

"I'm sorry you're stuck here –I pointed to the room- with me." I apologized.

She looked up at me and cupped my cheek, "It's okay Seaweed Brain, don't worry about it." She said as I helped her bring her luggage in the room. I grinned, what? I'm happy, okay? Can't you just let it slip without anything going in your mind? Ugh!

Annabeth ran to the balcony and gasped, "Wow! It's beautiful!" she looked back at me, her smile unyielding. But you're much more beautiful, I thought. Her eyes scanned the beauty before her eyes and so did I.

"Annabeth! Come on!" someone over the balcony called, I guessed it was Thalia. "Come on Percy! Let's go to the beach!" she said in sheer excitement, almost jumping.

"Sure," I said. "Go change in the bathroom, I'll wait for you here." Her smile widened then made a beeline for the bathroom. A few minutes after came an Annabeth in pair of shorts and white loose top with some flip-flops under a gray bikini. She makes everything so simple look so… perfect. "Let's go!" she said then practically dragged me downstairs, where Thalia and Luke were waiting. **(A/n:sorry can't process much)**

"Come on Percy!" she called.

"What's the hurry?" I asked running next to her.

"I… uh- I…" Annabeth stuttered, wait she stuttered? My brows knitted together, she leaned close to my ear, "I just want to spend every second with you, don't you want me to?" she asked.

Okay, that surprised me. What's with her today? She's not her usual self. "Of course I want to, but – "

"No buts, Seaweed Brain!" she intercepted, "why can't you just let me spend my small _vacation_ with you in peace?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest then shot me a look.

"Okay! Okay!" I said as I threw my hands in the air. "Were going to have tons of fun, Okay?" I placed my hands on her shoulders and twirled her around so she faces the sea ahead. I wrapped my hands around her shoulder then rested my chin on her head, she smelled of lemons. I couldn't stop myself and kissed her cheek, unsatisfied, I continued to her lips. Her hands rested on my arms.

"Get a room you two!" Thalia yelled. I kissed her one more time before hugging her closer to me. Annabeth giggled in front, I couldn't resist nuzzling her neck, so I did, which made her stiffen.

"Fish face! Can I borrow my best friend now?" Thalia asked as she walked to where we were standing, Luke behind her, eyeing Annabeth.

"One more second." I said then raised my hand toward them and kissed her again tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "I love you." I said between our lips then released her from my grasp. She pushed me playfully then rolled her eyes. I caught Thalia's eye roll and Luke's pissed look.

"We know!" Thalia said matter-of-factly. Annabeth just laughed. "Come on, Annie. Let's swim!" she told her as she shot a look of annoyance towards me. I stifled a chuckle. They ran towards the sea, Luke following them. Why do I have the feeling that I belong to their little group? I frowned.

"Percy! Come on! The water's fine!" Annabeth called, I smiled and ran towards them.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

We played in the water for a long time, Percy and I even discovered a nearby rock formation not far away from the house but far away from sight. We stayed there for a couple of minutes and hid from Thalia and Luke.

"Annabeth?" Percy called behind me, offering his hand, I took it automatically and interlaced it with mine, and then I looked up at his face and saw it was grim.

"Percy? What's with the long face?" I asked.

He smiled, "It's nothing."

I don't want to press him on, so I left it at that, he can tell me when he's ready. I smiled at him weakly then stroked his damp hair then went to his jaw, which made him lean towards me. His other hand removed mine from his jaw and intertwines it with his. I felt the ghost of his lips-

"There you guys are!" Luke said behind us."Thalia's been looking for you two!"

Percy shot him daggers, and if his eyes were real daggers Luke's probably dead by now. "Uh- we'll be right there." I said running my thumbs on the back of his hands. Percy pouted, he looked so damn cute! Darn it I don't have my phone! "Come on Perce, let's go back to the house, Thalia's gonna toast us both." He chuckled softly and gave me a chaste kiss.

We walked back to his father's house hand in hand.

In front of the house, waiting was not Percy's dad or stepmom but his cousin, my best friend Thalia Grace, her arms crossed and with a "you're dead" look on her pretty face.

"Hey Thals!" I greeted her.

"Don't 'Hey Thals' me!" she outbursts.

"What are you angry for?" I asked her nicely.

"Hmm… let's see… one minute we were playing in the waters then another minute you're gone! Now tell me not to be freaked about? I thought you… you drowned!" she explained.

I looked back at Percy and motioned for him to leave. When I was sure Percy or Luke was in no hearing range I pulled Thalia and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry Thals."

"I know you just want to spend time with Fish brain, but next time could you give me the heads up before leaving? So I don't freak out?" she asked.

I smiled at her, "Of course, I'm sorry Thals, you know I love ya."

She rolled her eyes at me smirking, "Yeah I know, I know, I do too."

"By the way, what happened with Luke while we we're gone?" I asked, curious, wagging my eyebrows at her.

"Nothing! Annabeth!" she said exasperated but blushing.

"Okay!" I said as I threw my hands up in defense.

* * *

**PERCY**

Annabeth was talking with Thalia outside so I came inside to see my Dad on the couch, sipping a glass of- I dunno iced tea perhaps? - waiting for me to come near.

"Uh… Dad?" he motioned for me to sit next to him. Okay, weird much?

"Percy," he started. "I missed you. I'm sorry I haven't given you your gift yet, but I have it parked in the garage, if you want to use It." he said sipping his iced tea again- wait did he say parked?

A smile etched on my face, I turned to face him, and like magic, his hand with the iced tea was now holding a small box. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied, I reached for the box but he moved it away. "Hep, we still need to talk before you can get your car."

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't like giving this but you leave me no choice." He said reluctantly.

"No. No. NO. NO. NO! Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry Percy, but your mom couldn't do it, so she told me I have to give it to you."

My hand instinctively landed on my face, I groaned in protest. "Not the TALK!" I may have looked defeated, for old Poseidon here is stifling a laugh.

"Hmm…. How should I start?" he asked himself.

"Just kill me already!" I groaned. He laughed and circled my shoulder with his arm.

"That's no fun! And as your father I have the right to purposely make your life happy and embarrassing." He teased, I groaned again. "When I was your age, my father didn't even bother with me and your uncles…."

After a long embarrassing talk with my father about his and my soon to be sex life he finally stopped, finally! Just in time, as Thalia, Annabeth and Luke walked in.

"Percy, Thalia, Luke and I are going in town, would you like to come?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure! I'll just go change." I answered, Dad grabbed my arm and whispered, "I forgot to tell ya, I got you prepared little man, I got you a box, second drawer to the left." He laughed and threw me the box containing the keys to my new car.

"Dad!" I yelled after him.

"You can thank me later! After you use it." he stood up, clapped me on the back then winked at me.

Okay, I know I'm crimson red now, and I can't help it! Wait, he said thank him later… DAMN IT!

I ran upstairs, took a short shower and changed clothes. I looked at the said drawer and yes, it was there. (Gulp) and there was a note attached to it.

Use it well kiddo.  
Love always,  
Your Old Man

* * *

_Okay, do you want Percy to use it? haha just tell me! Yes or no! I would love to know what your decision is! See you next time people! Love always, WEIRDO :)_


	15. PREPARING?

**okay, this one I wrote in a hurry, I just hope you still like it :D**

**ANNABETH**

What's taking Percy so long? I roll my eyes at him though I know he can't see me. I marched back upstairs to his er- our room to see what's taking him so long.

"Gods! This is so embarrassing!" I hear him say. I opened the door slighty so he can't see me through it. He was holding a square silver foil packet between his fingers. Crap. On his other hand was box, double crap. He's holding a box of condoms. I flush. I turned around quickly and silently ran down the stairs.

Thalia was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me, a pleased smile on her face. I think Thalia still likes Luke, perhaps love is the correct term. Luke on the other hand, is gazing at me with hooded eyes. Crap.

Percy came around a few minutes after. He smiled his perfect lopsided grin at me. He was wearing his skinny jeans, a red checkered flannel shirt over a white v-neck shirt. His raven hair damp and tousled giving him the perfect sexy wet look. CRAP. "Lets go?" he asks. "I'll hail a cab." says Luke.

"No need." he said, dangling a key on chain.

"Seriously?" Thalia chimed.

"Yeah, he gave me his gifts earlier when we were talking." I saw a blush creep at his face. I remember the box earlier. Maybe it was from his dad? I flush at the thought.

We made our way through his dad's garage, and found several cars in it. Two vintage cars in their mint condition, three other cars I freaking don't know, and one with a huge blue cloth draped on it. It must be Percy's car. Under the cloth was an Audi R8, this I would know Percy's been dreaming to have one.

"AWESOME." we all said at the same time. He looked at me, a face splitting grin across his handsome face, then rests his fingers in mine.

"I'll ask Dad if we can borrow one of his cars," he still looks dumbfounded. "We can't fit all in here."

We got back at about half-pass ten. Thalia and Luke retired early for bed. They look exhausted, Percy saunted to the kitchen for a glass of water while I ran upstairs to er- our room to take a short shower.

Relieved of my clothes, I stood under the hot water, quickly refreshing and rejuvenating my body. I reached for my body wash and found another. It was Percy's, it smelled of him. I squirt some on my hand and made lather.

When I finished, I grabbed a towel and dried myself. I looked around for my change of clothes and remembered I left them at bed. Gods! Why do I have to be stupid right now? I opened the door connecting the bathroom to the bedroom real quiet, and found a sculptured back in front of the bed.

Percy was only in his jeans, barefoot. My mind wanders back to the box he held earlier, I shivered. I closed the door again and began my search for the hairdryer. Thankfully it was there, I took the time to blow dry my hair thinking maybe after this, he's asleep. When I stepped out of the bathroom he was nowhere to be seen, I grabbed my clothes and dashed for the bathroom again.

Gods! This isn't PJ's! I must have mistook it for my PJ's when I packed. Ugh! What's happening to me? A knock made me jump and pulled me back to the present. "Annabeth? Is everything okay?" he asks through the door.

"Yeah, peachy." but my tone was anything but peachy. "Um... Percy?"

"What is it, Wisegirl?"

I took a deep encouraging breath and, "Could I borrow a shirt of yours?" it took him a few seconds to reply, "Sure." relief was prominent in his voice.

A moment later, he knocked again, I opened the door lightly and a hand popped in, a shirt with it.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem."

The shirt smelled of him. I shrug it quickly and finally stepped out the room.

"Percy?" It's was above amazing, the moon was full and silver, the sea was calm and peaceful. It was such a beautiful combination, and it was breathtaking.

"This is beautiful," I say.

"Yes, it surely is." I looked up at him and he was looking right at me with a smile on his face. I can't help but blush, luckily it was dark enough to know the difference.

"Come, it's getting cold. We probably should go to bed now." taking my hand, and intertwining it with his, he leads me to bed.

We're actually going to do it! He makes me sit on the bed, placing his hands on my shoulders. I clamp my eyes and waited for his lips to land on mine, but instead it landed on my forehead.

"Good night, Wisegirl." Then his hands left my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw no one; I turned around and saw Percy reaching for a pillow. He threw it on the floor then quickly followed. I crawled on the bed to look at where he is. Ruffling his hair, I asked, "What are you doing down there?"

"Sleep?" he asked instead of stating.

"There? But the bed is big enough for the two of us." but actually it was big enough for the four of us.

"Annabeth," he said with a resigned sigh.

"Percy, it's okay. Come on, sleep with me." Shocked at my own choice of words, he rose and sat next to me, his brows furrowed. He leaned in and I closed my eyes. "Did you use my bodywash?" I groaned inwardly.

"Yes." I looked at him under my lashes, and he's grinning from ear to ear.

"Really?" I gave him my best "eye roll really". He chuckled. "Come on; let's go to sleep, Annabeth."

He stayed on the other side of the bed while I on mine, and I can't sleep.

"Annabeth?" he says. "Do you mind? I can't sleep with my shirt on."

"No, its okay." he sat straight up then peeled his shirt off. Under the moon's gracious light, I can see the build of Perseus Jackson, it was a sight to see. His body was toned to perfection, and I have the sudden urge to run my fingers through his chest.

Keep yourself together, Chase!

"Percy?" I whisper.

"Can't sleep?" he asks.

"Nope." popping the p.

"Same here. If you're uncomfortable, you know I could always sleep on the floor." he suggests.

"No!" I said rather loudly, "It's okay," I mutter.

I stared at the ceiling for longest time, and I still can't sleep, I toss and turn looking for the best position to sleep in, my lids finally slips and I'm off to dreamland.

I woke up with an arm across my waist, legs tangled with mine, a chin on my head, and my face on someone's chest. And that someone is Percy.

It wasn't weird at all; it felt perfectly normal to be exact, like we were made for each other. I shut my eyes and let sleep drift me away, but unfortunately Percy stirs then stiffen. He runs his fingers through my hair then kissed the top of my head. I snuggle closer to him, arms tightening around him. He chuckles softly. "Annabeth, I know you're awake, you know."

"Good morning," I reply.

"You're on my side of the bed you know."

Shit! I moved all the way to him? I flush, tucking my head further so he can't see my crimson face.

"So?" I reply meekly. "If you don't want me to, then I'll go."

"It's fine. I was just er- shocked." a smile present in his words.

I looked up and saw a ridiculous grin on his face. I kissed his chin, then his lips; I deepened the kiss pressing myself more to him. He takes hold of my hair pushing my face closer to his. He moves atop me, my hand holds his neck in place and the other roaming his back. Before I knew it he's gone.

**PERCY**

I got off of Annabeth as soon as 'it' happened. She was shocked and called after me.

"Get dressed, Annabeth."

I turned the shower knob and stood under the cold water it gave. Why you ask, it's because I got a freaking boner, and unless she's ready, that's the only time I'll use it.

Gods! What am I thinking! I facepalmed myself and continued my normal shower routine.

When I got out, Annabeth wasn't in sight, so I sauntered to my walk-in closet and took off my towel.

"Aaah!" when I turned Annabeth was there, shit! I shouldn't have turned! "My Gods!

Annabeth! Turn around!" she did what I asked, then why do I feel disappointed? I

grabbed my boxer shorts and hastily put it on. Pulled some pants and a shirt. "You can turn around now," I say. Her face was red, maybe mine is too, but I don't know.

"I was going to take a shower after you," she explains.

"I'm sorry you had to see that,"

"S'okay," she murmured.

My dad wanted to talk to me after breakfast, and it's unnerving. I sat at one of the chairs across desk at his office.

"Percy," his face straight and mine probably ghost pale. Then he grins, really big, "Congratulations, kiddo!" okay now I don't get it! "What?" I ask cocking my head.

"Don't deny it kiddo! I saw Annabeth earlier, in only your shirt."

"So?" I ask definitely confused. "Dad! That doesn't mean we have done it! And I don't even know if she wants to!"

"Then ask her!"

"It's not that easy! I love her too much! What if she doesn't want to? Or if she's not ready yet?" I said exasperated. Poseidon rolls his eyes at me, I sigh.

"OKAY! I'll ask her! And I don't even know why you're so interested in my sex life! And even IF we do 'do it' I won't tell you!" I walked out of his study. Weird, what's with him?

**LUKE**

Shit! I have to get to Annabeth first! But how do I this? I need a plan.

**THALIA**

I explore the house, searching for my best friend. Hmm... Annie, Annie, where could you be?

Oh! There you are! Stuck in my cousin's body. Giving an inconspicuous eye roll. "Hey, can I borrow my best friend for a moment?" I said eyeing they're shocked expressions, hmm are they hiding something... I narrow my eyes at Percy giving him my don't-try-anything-funny-with-my-best-friend look.

He raised both hands as if in surrender.

As we walk away from him Annabeth started to talk. "Thalia can we go to your room? I need to talk to you about something um- er- private?" she's crimson red. Crap, this is not good. I smile at her, "Of course, Anniekins."

As soon as I locked the door she began to babble away. "I saw Percy yesterday holding a condom, so I thought he wanted to finally do it! I waited last night for him to make a move, but he didn't! Then this morning, we were um- making out in bed, and when I thought we were going to do it, he pulls away! One side of my brain is saying maybe...

Maybe he doesn't want me that way! And I don't know what to do or what to think right now!" Annabeth paces the floor, and again I roll my eyes.

"Annabeth! It's obvious!"

"What? What's obvious?" she asks.

"That he's head over heels with you! Truthfully, I haven't seen him like this. How he looks at you, how his smile looks genuine, you make him happy." I shake my head. "Annie, when Percy was a kid," I sigh resigned. "He got into lots of trouble, but he tried to change that and sports did that to him. He became happier, and livelier. But that was it, well until _she _came along," I know she knew I meant Calypso.

"Then one day, they broke up, he really didn't tell me the reason but, I think she pushed him into having sex with her." I looked at her carefully, when she didn't react I continued. "The only thing he told me after was, 'I couldn't do it, it's just that I don't feel like that towards her, and I still want to wait for' I quote," I said doing this air quotes thingy, "'Her to finally notice me' meaning you." I pointed at her.

**_What do you think Annabeth's reaction would be? Hmmm… I know you're anxious about the freaking packet and when is Luke planning to use it, right? Well, that will be at the next chapter. And I'm reconsidering all the PG thing s, I think I'll make a separate one. Watch out for it. Anyway, thanks for reading and you know what to do! :D Love lots, Weirdo ;)_**


	16. Quickie :P

_**hey mortals! Miss me? Hope so! haha never mind I just hope you like my next chapter, by the way I wan't to keep it clean. UNLESS y'all really want me to write a story with full details, it's okay for me, just that IF ONLY you really want it and I'll even put a poll for it. Okay?**_

LOVE Y'ALL! you know what to do! :)

ANNABETH

What was I supposed to think now? At first he pushes me off, now Thalia's telling me his cousin practically waited for me? My Gods! I don't know what to think.

I nodded at Thalia, walking away from her room. I steered myself to the closest balcony for some fresh air.

"Hey," he calls behind me, startling the hell out of me.

I turned around, "Hey," I shot him a weak smile.

He sauntered towards me, carefully putting his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry about this morning." he whispered nuzzling my neck.

I twisted my body to face him, I threw him a smile. "s'okay."

He placed a kiss on my forehead, "The weather is good outside, wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"sure." I replied.

**PERSEUS**

We made our way to the beach, holding her hand. Fingers entwined with each other. I take a glance at her, she was looking at the sea, thinking deeply. Her brows forming a V. I snake my arms around her waist nuzzling her the crook of her neck.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" I ask. She doesn't reply. "Annabeth?"

"Can we talk?" she asks. Looking directly in my eyes.

I arch an eyebrow. "We already are? Aren't we?"

She rolls her eyes, "Point made. Smarty pants." I stiffle a laugh.

I chuckle lightly. "Okay, okay!" I hold up my hand in defense. She turned around, this time she faces me. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask this time serious.

She blushed. "Can we go to the cave we saw? It's kinda private you know."

I nodded, "sure." I wrapped my arm around her waist, my lips resting on her temple.

We went back to the cave we saw back then before Thalia er- interrupted us.

"Percy," she begun. I cock my head. "How do you love me?"

I was taken aback, I didn't expect that. I don't even know what she meant. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"How do you love me?" her eyes welling up. Shit. "Do you love me like you did Calypso?"

"No! For Gods sake!" I almost yelled. She flinched. "Annabeth, I didn't mean-" a tear escaped her eyes. I grab her arms and hold her close to me. "how I feel for you—how much I love you—I can't explain it in words." I look down on the ground.

She held my chin, peering underneath her long lashes. "What do you mean, Percy?" she asks.

I took a deep breath and gathered my strength. "The way I love you can't compare to anyone's love to someone before. I'm willing to die for you. You mean so much to me, more than-" I thought, "more than life itself."

She smiled beautifully then threw her hands around my neck making both of us slip from the wet floor. But we didn't fucking care. She landed on top of me kissing the life out of me. I laugh through our lips.

"I love you, Wisegirl." I say. She's grinning ear to ear, still a bit teary though.

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain." she nestles at the crook of my neck.

"I know." I say teasingly. I feel her giggle, and roll her eyes.

"Ugh, sometimes you're just so full of yourself." she says along with a punch.

I laugh along with her, kissing her face. From the top of her head, her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, the tip of her nose to her chin. Continuing my way to the back of her ear down her throat. She moaned loudly.

I flipped and hovered over her, a smug grin covered my face. I stare at her. BEAUTIFUL. Wrapping her hands around my neck, she pulled and kissed me thoroughly.

I break free. And start again down her throat. Her hand caresses my ear, and my hair.

Kissing the dip of her throat she moans again. I make my way down to her chest. I look up, willing her to let me.

She smiles at me and nods. I grin and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE NEXT DAY :D (ha ha didn't expect it did ya?)**_

**PERCY**

The sun rays invades my closed eyes rousing me from sleep, and the fact that there's a warm body tangled with min under my comfy sheets.

Slowly opening my eyes, feeling it first rather than seeing. Her soft skin caresses mine, every time I move.

Her golden locks lay spread on the side of my chest. Her chest slowly rising and falling, her soft cheek rests on me.

Now I wouldn't mind waking up to this view everyday. I take a lock of her golden and twirl it on my fingers.

"Hey," she said groggily and mildly irritated, "stop playing with my hair." and groaned. I chuckle, well, i didn't expect it. I put my fingers under her chin and lifted it up to look my way. And landed a swift kiss on her mouth.

I smiled at her, "not a morning person, I presume?" she slaps my chest playfully. Or is it supposed to hurt, and she just didn't had the strength?

"Ugh, just go back to sleep Percy!" she probably meant to shout but it just didn't come up that way. I waited for her to go back to sleep, and when she did, I just stared at her sleeping form.

**ANNABETH**

We got back from our mini-vacation a few minutes ago.

I woke up a few hours after the last time I did, and Percy was the one sleeping that time. And to all happy stories there has to be an ending, and ours just ended. Hey its not what you think, we just have to go home, we still are students anyway.

Percy became more touchy, he hugged me more, kissed me more, and held me more. And I love every minute of it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE :) I'll try next month to update, I really miss you guys :* love ya! This is for now HAHA XD**_


End file.
